Rebirth of the UNSC
by ultimate Deathsaurer 2
Summary: Reach has Fallen and the Pillar of Autumn has set a course to earth but not the earth they remember. Adopted from Original Owner: Samsara Sage
1. Prologue

Prologue Ashes of Reach

(1245 Hours/ September 19th, 2552/ Heavy Cruiser UNSC leviathan/Location: Reach)

On the bridge of Marathon Class cruiser Leviathan, standing in his bleach white admirals uniform was Admiral Stanforth. He had a grim expression on his face as he looked out the front view point on his bridge toward the encroaching covenant fleet. It had arrived after the success of OPERATTION: UPPERCUT, resulting in the destruction of the covenant supercarrier that had been in orbit supporting the invasion forces on the planet below. They had managed to repel the first wave of ships only for more to arrive and he knew that this time they would not be able to hold them off. They were going to lose Reach, Humanities great fortress among the stars. There was only twenty warships left along with 13 ODPs in orbit. He knew that this was not going to be enough to stop them.

In the last wave, the enemy had managed to slip through a huge wave of dropships to the northern and southern poles in order to disable the generators supplying power to the guns in orbit. In an attempt to prevent the loss of the generators, the Admiral had dispatched a group of Spartans with orders to hold the generators as long as possible.

"Admiral, I have a transmission from red team."

"Let's hear it."

As the comm officer flipped a switch, the first thing they heard over the intercom was static, during which the admiral noticed a flash on the surface of Reach that was near the location of the generators. Eventually the static cleared enough for him to make out the voice of Frederic- 104 who was in command of the Spartans he had sent.

"Admiral Stanforth, are you receiving this?"

"Yes I am son, what is the situation down there?" The Admiral asked, almost afraid to find out.

"We have reached the generators. The defenses are holding but not for much longer. The enemy continue attacking in much greater waves every ten minutes. We managed to slow them down by eliminating an enemy encampment along with the cruiser within."

'That explains the flash' the admiral thought but before he could take a note of satisfaction from that, he, along with the bridge crew heard the sound of gun fire and explosions.

"Spartan-104, what is going on?"

"The enemy have renewed their assault, much more fierce this time! Defenses cannot hold for much longer. What are your orders?" The Spartan asked as the Admiral's brain began thinking at a mile a minute. He knew his battered fleet could not hold up to the incoming enemy fleet and the Spartans on the ground couldn't hold up against the enemy much longer. He finally decided that it was time to pull out what was left.

Just he was about to give the order, he was pulled from his thoughts by his comm. officer.

"Admiral, I'm receiving a priority one message. It's from Dr. Halsey."

"What does it say?"

"The package is secured. Nobel team in possession of package. Requires immediate extraction." The Admiral perked up a bit at the sound of at least one plan going right.

"Tactical, scan the surface for any possible escape routes open for noble team." The admiral said as he began to think how to get noble team off planet. It had been a miracle that the enemy was taking the slow route to get to reach. This may allow them time to get the package away.

"Sir, the air space is too hot for an atmospheric exit. Only a warship could get through it." The tactic officer said which caused the admiral to curse at their bad luck as he had almost no ships available to make the run.

"Tactical, what ships do we have able to complete this mission?" The admiral asked but before he could get an answer, the bridge holopad lit up to show the ships Ai.

"Admiral, there are no ships available that will be able to get down to the surface and then fight its way back out as it is a 90% probability that we will fail to hold the orbital space against the enemy. There for, the only ship that has the speed needed to get in and out yet has the durability needed to survive the mission, is the Pillar of Autumn." The Ai concluded with as much calm as he had. The Admiral had arrived at the same conclusion himself. He guessed that this must be the only way to complete the mission and if oni was right, a miracle will happen. Just one thing left to do.

"Tactical, give me the position of the Autumn." He ordered and the officer's fingers flew over his controls as he scanned with the sensors for the modified halcyon, turning up with its location beside station gamma. Apparently HIGHCOM had ordered them to assist the Ai in charge of the station initiate the Cole protocol in regards to the stations sensitive data.

"Sir, I have the Autumn's position beside Gamma station."

"What are they doing there?"

"I can only guess that they have been ordered to enact the Cole protocol." This made the Admiral curse at how jumpy HIGHCOM seemed to be getting. They did not need to have their ships running around the system on errands with a covenant fleet bearing down on them.

Pushing aside his slightly fraying nerves, he made his decision here and now.

"Comms, get me in touch with Captain Keyes. Tell him that I have a mission for him."

(Pillar of Autumn/Position: Gamma station)

Captain Jacob Keyes sat in his command chair as he watched the mission to Gamma station being completed with the return of the Master Chief. The mission had gone badly with loss of James-005 and Linda-058 had been critically wounded, possibly even dead. But despite the losses, they had managed to Evac Sargent Johnson and three marines.

While the cruiser had held station next to the station, he had received the beacons of a few life boats from destroyed ships. It was surprising that there had been any as most ships were not able to survive combat long enough to Evac crews. He had then decided to recover them while they waited but they had only found five, which was dismal considering there had been dozens of ships in orbit at the outset of the battle.

Before he could dwell on these thoughts much longer, he was pulled back to reality by the sound of his comm. officer's voice.

"Sir we are receiving flash traffic from admiral Stanforth." She said and he gestured to put on.

"Admiral, I'm glad to hear you're alive."

"Yeah. It's been tough going but I've managed. Keyes, I got a mission for you. We are trying to get a high value package off planet but they can't get out of the atmosphere without getting shot down. I need you to land on the surface and pick up this package since the only thing that can get in is a warship and only your ship is fast enough to get away cause by the time you get back up here, the covenant will be locking down the system. We will try to hold them off as long as possible." He could hear the grim determination in Stanforth's voice, which told him that not even the admiral believed that statement.

"We will do all we can to ensure that the package gets off planet safely."

"Good Luck. Stanforth out." With that the transmission cut out.

"Cortana." Keyes called and moments later the Holopad lit up as the Ai's blue avatar appeared. "Yes, Captain?"

"Do we have any intel on who has the package and their present location?"

Cortana lowered her head for a few seconds as the coding running through her form sped up. She then looked up at the Captain with a grim expression.

"It is in the possession of Noble team and they are on a pelican." She said.

Keyes tapped his pipe against the palm of his hand as he thought about how to accomplish this mission. The best way to do this would be to land at a frigate yard on the surface and have them be directed to rendezvous with the ship.

"Cortana, is there any yards left for us to land?" again Cortana appeared to be in thought as she dissected the radio traffic and communicated with Auntie Dot.

"According to dot, the only yard left untouched by the covenant is the Aszod shipbreaker yard. It will take one and a half hours for Noble team to reach that location if they change course now." This was not how Keyes would have liked it since his ship needed major repairs but he guessed that this was the best that he can hope for.

"Alright, I guess that is the best we can hope for. Get in contact with Noble team and send them the coordinates for rendezvous. And get me Colonel Holland on the line. The covies are going to see us coming, we are going need some cover down there."

"Aye Aye sir."

(Viery Territory. Two point five miles from Aszod.)

Traveling down a path through a valley, rolled a column of tanks of the 13th armored battalion flanked on either side by warthogs of the 9th division, light recon battalion. Between the tanks were medical transport warthogs that were loaded with wounded. They kept their headlights off in order to avoid gaining the attention of any covenant forces that were roaming through the gloomy territory, mopping up any survivors of the disastrous UNSC counterattack in the region.

In the lead tank, sat the commander, Lt. Brian Holland. He had taken command of his group when his battalion commander had been killed while covering their retreat and allowed him to save the remainder of the group by leading them out of the main battle zone. From there he had run into the recon troops and had decided to form up with them and the Med' 'hogs they had with them to try and link up with the main forces but so far they had been met with despair as all they found were vehicle wrecks and the mangled bodies of the dead. They had been able to stay under the enemy radar by traveling in a zig zag course and using the recon units he had scouting out ahead of them to spot any enemy movement so as to give him time to go down a different path. This had spared them from several run ins with road blocks and the occasional scarab walker.

As they moved along, out of the corner of his eye, he spied what looked to be a path that seemed to lead up and possibly out of this burned out valley but he knew better than to go blindly into a possible gauntlet of enemies.

Just as he was about to turn away from it, the radio in his helmet crackled to life.

"Lt.? Can you hear me?" Came the voice of the recon warthog he had sent to check path ahead.

"I'm here. What do you got?"

"The valley exit we spied three days ago is now a no-go, sir. An enemy scarab has crawled into the valley and is sweeping it for stragglers. Recommend an alternate exit."

"Damb!" The Lt. Brian cursed as he slammed his fist down on the turret of his Grizzly tank. He then keyed up his radio and ordered the column to halt.

"Recon, have sighted a path that leads upward back here, know anything about it?" He asked as he began to eye said path to see if it might provide their way out.

"Yes sir, we passed it two days ago. It can fit the tanks but it's narrow and we saw some covies scouting it. Not sure if they have entrenched in it or not." Just before he could inquire further, there was a loud boom over the radio and it could even be heard in the distance.

"What the hell was that?!"

"The scarabs spotted us and has opened fire. We can't get out. Whatever you do, you better do it fast." Then the radio went dead just as he heard a boom in the distance. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before the scarab came their way and his units were not in shape to fight it. He had to get them out. Fast!

Deciding to take a chance, he turned his grizzly toward the path and ordered the column to follow him.

Over the next two hours they traveled with the tanks split into two groups and the Med hogs between them. They were all on edge as they could faintly hear the whine of banshee engines which meant that the enemy was searching for them from the air. Their saving grace from the aircraft was the fact that the path had led into a tunnel which, with a little luck, would hide them all the way to the top.

The Lt. kept an eye on his surroundings, keeping an eye open for any sign of trouble. It was dark in the tunnel and he did not want to risk the enemy finding them so he ordered them to keep the lights off.

He was pensive as he watched the rocks that surrounded them, the path was strewn with boulders on either side. This made it great ambush terrain should the enemy be waiting for them. Just as he was about to inquire after the wounded, a bolt of energy narrowly missed his head as it struck the armor of the tank behind him. He quickly ducked his head down and swung the turret around and fired.

The round exploded and killed the jackal sniper. This caused the rest of his comrades who had been hiding in the rocks to begin firing on the tanks. The tanks all started to return fire with their coaxial guns, taking out a number of enemies but the Lt. knew that they could not hope to survive if they stayed here and the only way out was to go forward.

"All units full speed ahead! Let's get out of this death trap!" He said as he gunned the grizzly forward, running over the grunts that were in front of him with the rest of his units following close behind.

"Don't slow down no matter what! Our only chance of living through this is to keep moving forward." He ordered and was answered by a chorus of acknowledgements.

As they continued their frantic pace, the tanks were being hit by mostly small arm plasma fire but that changed when they were possibly half way up the the path, they began to take fire from plasma turrets which was beginning to cause more damage to the tanks. The Lt. did his best to take them out with his main gun but he could not get them all. Over his radio, he was getting reports that a couple of the warthogs had been lost and one of the tanks in the back had taken crippling damage to the engine block. He knew they could not be saved so he pushed their losses to the back of his mind and focused on what he had to do. They eventually managed to break out of the valley and into the open.

"All tanks! Fire on the exit!" And as one the tanks fired into the rocks surrounding the exit and sent them cascading down into the path, cutting off the enemy from pursuit.

But just before they could breathe a sigh of relief at getting out, they felt the ground reverberate beneath the tanks.

Lt. Brian turned his head and saw that the scarab had climbed up out of the valley after them. He guessed that the drivers had pushed the big purple monster to its full speed when they had gotten the report of the tank columns flight out of the valley. As he watched it, the front weapon began to glow as it reached stable ground. This made him want to curse but he felt more like trying to survive so he rotated his tanks turret up at the monster and aimed for the front even though he knew that it would be a futile gesture since he lacked the shells to do any real damage to it, having used them all weeks ago. He pulled the trigger anyway and began to fire at it as quickly as possible, watching helplessly as they exploded harmlessly against its armor.

"All of you, get out of here. I will keep its attention on me." He ordered over the radio as he continued his futile attack but instead of obeying, the other tanks pulled alongside him and began to fire as well.

"Sorry sir, but we're not going anywhere. Not without you." He let out a sigh as he knew that arguing with them would not matter as it was too late to run now.

Just as it was about to fire, a pair of heavy anti-vehicle missiles hit the mammoth machine, crumpling the front weapon into scrap and caused the scarab to begin retreating, only for it to be hit again. This hit caused it to stumble and lose its stability as its armor became riddled with cracks. The Lt. saw this and while it had its left back leg in the air to take a step, he quickly ordered the tanks to fire on its right back leg. The concentrated fire power of the tank shells hitting the armored appendage caused the surprisingly light armor to buckle, allowing the shells to damage the mechanics that was exposed. As the leg gave out, the monster began falling backwards causing it to flip over the edge of the slope and begin rolling back down the valley wall, filling the air with the sickening sound of crunching and tearing metal. A minute later, they were greeted by the sound of it exploding as it hit the bottom. This cause the men to cheer at this small victory. The Lt. leaned back in his drivers chair and gave out a sigh of relief that they had managed to not only escape that death trap, but to also destroy a major enemy unit. Though he knew that it could not have been done without the help they had received. When he looked for the source of the help he found to his relief the sight of a pair of hornets approaching their position, accompanied by a vulture gunship. Then his radio crackled to life, but instead of being greeted by the piolets of the aircraft, it was an announcement from his father, Colonel Holland.

"All forces remaining in the Viery territory, the Pillar of Autumn is inbound to the Aszod shipbreaker yard. Spartan team Noble is inbound to her with a priority one package. She needs cover while on the ground and in return for protection, her captain has offered a ride off planet. So if you don't want to be left behind, move your asses. Noble actual out."

Brian felt relief at the sound of his father's voice since it meant he was alive and from the sound of it, he might get to see him.

(Viery territory)

The message rang out over the Viery territory to all the remaining divisions that had managed to survive. They turned their eyes to the sky and saw that what Holland said was true. They could see the pillar of autumn moving down through the atmosphere toward the Aszod area.

This sight galvanized them into action as they began to pull out of their hidden positions and began to make their way toward the only sign of hope they had left on the planet. Much of the air forces in the area began to use their pelicans and falcons to Evac the troops who were too far away to make it on foot while those who could, commandeered civilian vehicles.

It would take a while to reach their destination but hey were determined to reach their salvation. Little did they know was that they were not the only ones that had seen the landing cruiser? The covenant had seen it and quickly deduced that the humans were landing the giant ship to possibly save the remaining humans in the region and their commanders decided to go and prevent the vermin from escaping the divine wrath of the covenant. The world was burning but they could not allow one human to live after they had destroyed the holy artifact. This blasphemous affront to the forerunners made their souls burn for the blood of all humans on the planet and they would have it.

The planet became quiet as the opposing sides in the conflict for its soil began to move toward a final confrontation that would decide the fate of the remaining humans that once called it home. It would decide whether they lived another day or join the dead to lay among the ashes of reach.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH STARGATE SG-1 OR HALO. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S AND ARE COPYRIGHT PROTECTED. I DOT NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S EXCEPT FOR ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTER'S THAT I MAKE FOR A STORY.

Inspired by: Lord Hierarch's story called "Consequences of War"

Chapter 1

A covenant fleet was above a planet that was being glassed and that planet was reach. Among all the chaos a single ship, a Halcyon-class cruiser also known as the Pillar of Autumn commanded by Captain Jacob Keyes was reaching orbit and was preparing to go to slipspace.

(1600 Hours/ September 19, 2552/ UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location Reach)

"Cortana when can we jump to slipspace"Keyes said

"Captain we can achieve Slipspace in 10 seconds when we clear the field of debris"Cortana said as her blue female avatar came up on the holotank.

Cortana said. "As soon as we clear the field of debris enter slipspace on a random vector according to the cole protocol" keyes said

The covenant fleet above the planet noticed the ship making a escape vector so they coordinated there plasma weapons on the fleeing ship.

"captain we have cleared the field the covenant are targeting us" Cortana said

"Make the Jump" keyes said.

A blue slipspace portal opens up and as soon as the ship entered a plasma torpedoe struck it, it turned red.

"Captain the slipspace has become unstable" Cortana Said with smoke and sparks flying in the background.

"Drop us out of slipspace we should be out of covenant range by now" keyes said

"Aye sir" Cortana said.

In the middle of space The Pillar of Autumn punched it's way out of slipspace and the sensor's came to life

(1629 Hours/ September 19, 2552/UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location unknown)

"Sir we have detected a fleet of ship's, Designated Three capital ships with fighters and escorts of unknown configuration they are charging weapons and bringing shields online" Cortana said.

"Bring the Mac Gun online and prepare firing solutions on the capital ship's and prepare point defence guns for designated fighter craft" keyes said

The ship starting shaking from plasma bolts impacting on the ship's titanium-A hull "Report cortana" keyes said

"Low yield plasma weapon, damage low definitely inferior to covenant plasma weapons but in makes up for it with the rate of fire. The ships themselves are inferior to that of a covenant battle cruiser because of the way it's constructed the super structure has so many flaws because of the pyramid shape that it's not utilized to it's fullest potential. It's armor plating is practically useless the only real defense it has is the shield it's equiped with" cortana said

Keyes just raised a eyebrow at that " So your telling me those are just built to look good and have glass jaws"

"Basically yes sir" cortana said said ratherly bluntly.

"Cortana angle the shot and fire at the 1st and 2nd designated target's while preparing a missile salvo on the 3rd we'll take them all out at once" Keyes said he wanted to see how the alien shields compare to covenant shields.

The bow of the Pillar of autumn angled to set up a shot while it's point defenses were destroying incoming fighter craft. The Mac Gun fired and struck the 1st ha'tak completely bypassing the shield and impacting through the other side and going through the super structure of the 2nd ha'tak damaging the power generator making it go critical and self destructing it. When the 2nd ha'tak detonated it's destruction damaged the shield of the 3rd allowing the missile's fired to bypass it and strike the superstructure detonating it in nuclear fire. The fighter craft with no FTL capabilities or mothership to go back to were finished off by the point defenses.

"All enemy forces have been eliminated sir"said cortana

(well that was easier then i thought it would be) then he adopted a thoughtful expression on his face "Prepare to chart a course to earth now that reach has fallen there going to need every ship available and we have some toys for the engineers to play with" He was refering to the stolen covenant technology that was taken from the Covenant Heavy Corvette "Ardent prayer" before it was set on course with the supercarrier "Long Night of Solace" and the Forerunner repository found on reach in a Forerunner library that was left behind for the reclaimers.

"Yes Sir" Cortana said

A slip space portal opened up and the Pillar of Autumn accelerated towards it and disappeared into slip space on a course for earth leaving behind a field of debris of the alien ship's.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Pillar Of Autumn was traveling to earth through the blue tunnel of slipspace. Visible plasma scorches were seen on the titanium-A hull from alien plasma weapon's and it was being repaired internally from earlier engagements.

(1300 Hours/ September 20, 2552/ UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location Slipspace enroute to earth)

Captain Jacob Keyes was watching the slipspace tunnel through the viewing window and contemplating on the future of earth and humanity. Now that Reach has fallen there's nothing in between earth and the covenant that's holding them back. He's Worried for his Daughter Miranda Keyes who was a Lieutenant Commander in the UNSC Navy last he heard. While Contemplating the current situation he was chewing the tip of his grandfather's pipe which he seems to be doing alot these days. While he was lost in thought a young female Lieutenant simpson came up with a datapad.

"Captain these are the status reports" simpson said

"hmm...Thank You Lieutenant" Keyes said

He looked at the reports and read the hull was damaged from the transition to slipspace from reach and plasma damage to the ship's hull from the alien weaponry that caused microfractures in the hull. There were no casualties except for a few bumps and bruises's other than that the ship is in fighting condition.

"Cortana" Keyes said

"Yes Captain" Cortana said as her avatar appeared in the holotank

"How long do we exit slipspace" Keyes said

"Should be in a couple of hours" Cortana said in a casual way

Keye's eye twitched in the breach of military protocal from the A.I. that reminds him so much of Elizabeth Halsey that it's not even funny but there's not much he could do to a A.I. in his position.

"Very Well I will leave you to it" Keyes said as he left the bridge.

While he was walking down the hallways of the ship he watched as engineers and damage control teams were working around the clock to repair the damage done to the ship that was sustained during the brief engagement with the unknown enemy force. During his walk he watched the passing cryotubes that were used for extended voyages and there were over 2400 crew aboard 400 personnel and 2000 marines and ODST's. He stopped in front of a pod that was being opened by a engineer the pod contained the spartan known as John-117 also known as the Master Chief. There was a hiss as the pod opened and John-117 stepped out disorientated and it took a couple of minute's to get his bearing's.

"Good to see you awake Master Chief" Keyes said as the spartan turned and looked at him.

"Captain what happened while i was asleep sir" Master Chief said

Keyes had a grim look on his face."Reach has fallen" Master chief head snapped in his direction.

"Right after both orbiting ship's "ardent Prayer" and "long night of solace" were destroyed an entire covenant fleet jumped in and started glassing the planet we were lucky to escape with our lives" keyes said in a solemn tone.

Master Chief was silent as he absorbed the news. He knew that Reach was the last fortress that Humanity had left against the covenant and now that it has fallen the chances humanity had against the covenant were slim.

"I understand sir" Master chief said in a grim tone trying to come to grips with it.

"I'll leave you to get situated then report to the bridge in 2 hours" keyes said

Master Chief nodded and walked away.

(1310 Hours/ September 20, 2552/ UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location captain Quarters)

Captain keyes walked in and sat down at his desk then rubbed at his temple's in frustration.

"why me" keyes sighed

Then he looked at the picture frame located at the side of his side of his desk that contained a picture of him at miranda's graduation from the naval acadamy she had a smile on her face while she was saluting the camera. If anyone were to ever ask him how he feels about his daughter graduating he would of said that he was the proudest father in the world. But there's always that fear that a parent gets when they lose their child and he can't help wondering if she's alright they haven't talked for awhile but his love for his daughter is non-conditional regardless of what happens.

He picked it up and stared at it then finally said

"I hope she's alright where ever she is"

Then he put it back on his desk and went to go lay down for a couple hour's rest and he is going to need it with what is about to happen.

(1500 Hours/ September 20, 2552/ UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location ship's bridge enroute to earth)

The Bridge is filled with activity the captain is in the captain's chair observing all the activity.

"Cortana" Keyes said

"Yes Captain" Cortana said as her blue avatar appeared in the holotank.

"In a few moments captain we'll be dropping out slipspace in orbit of jupiter" cortana Said with a bored look on her face.

"Why Jupiter" Keyes said

"Because the Deuterium fusion reactors are overheating" Cortana with a deadpan look on her face

"Unless you wanted to arrive at earth as space dust then tell me next time so i can arrange it" cortana said

The Captain sighed and thought (yeah that's definitely catherine personality)

Right then Master Chief walked in and Cortana greeted him.

"Good morning john how was the sleep" Cortana Said smiling

"Could have been better" Master Chief said

"Were coming out of slipspace" cortana said

The Pillar of Autumn punched it's way out of slipspace and into jupiter's orbit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In space High above the Gas Giant Jupiter the Pillar Of Autumn broke it's way out of slipspace and settled into orbit. The sensor's came to life and detected some strange reading's coming from the sol system.

(1500 Hours/ September 20, 2552/ UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location In orbit of Jupiter)

"Captain" cortana said There was concern in Cortana's tone

"Sir I'm not detecting any orbital stations or human colonies in the system." cortana said

"What?" keyes asked alarmed

"The Jovian colonies aren't responding" Cortana said a disturbed look on her face.

"The Martian and lunar colonies are gone. so are the shipyards, space stations, and the unfinished defense grid" Keyes wondered if the Covenant had already found Earth and attacked it. The crewmembers on the bridge were also filled with apprehension on the possibility of Earth's Demise.

(Miranda) he thought. Was she dead? Was she even at Earth?. But he had other things to worry about and now to focus on the issue at hand.

"Are the sensors working?" Keyes asked.

"At full capacity sir" Cortana replied.

"Has Earth been glassed?" keyes asked

Cortana paused, closing her eyes and placed a hand to her forehead. The data lines crisscrossing her nude body. "I'm not detecting the usual amounts of soot or ash that a plasma bombardment throws up," she commented slowly, "and I am detecting a viable and relatively undamaged atmosphere as well as life."

There was a collective unsaid sigh in the bridge.

"Sir," Cortana went on. "I'm detecting a unusually large amount of radio waves emitting from the planet."

"Put them up on the bridge speakers" Keyes said

"Finished, sir" Cortana said

Keyes flinched and covered his ears as a unimaginable tangle of voices, racket and music played over the speakers. While he couldn't make anything out of it, he knew that whatever was blaring on the speakers weren't the usual communications. "I've analyzed the radio traffic and it appears-" she stressed that word out, "-that the majority of radio traffic is from the late 20th and early 21st century. It would collaborate with the amount of space junk in the planet's orbit as well as the level of technology Earth is at."

"Time travel is impossible Cortana," Keyes muttered, nervously chewing on the tip of his pipe.

"Captain, I'm hearing talk about NASA's Pathfinder space probe landing on the surface of Mars, about a Great Flood in Poland, on NATO inviting the Czech Republic, Hungary and Poland to join them, and on a number of other issues. We are definitely five centuries before our time, Captain," she finished.

Keyes scowled.

"If we are in the early 2000's," he growled, not believing that for a single second, "then how did we get here?" The unsaid 'and can we get back,' was heard.

"I'm not sure Captain," Cortana admitted.

He sighed.

"Doesn't Earth on this century have long-range telescopes?" He asked suddenly.

Cortana nodded. "I've already begun to move the Autumn behind Deimos, and masked our presence from any telescopes or sensors Earth of this century might have."

Keyes nodded. Now there was the issue of what to do. The Autumn was damaged, and without shipyard's to repair it, she would stay that way. They didn't have the resources to manufacture the parts they needed and the materials that they needed as well the factories to process them were non-existent.

(Miranda)

He was hit with the sudden realization that he would never see his daughter again. He clenched his knuckles and felt weak, suddenly feeling age. His crew wouldn't be able to see their families again either, their loved ones and friends. Everyone was gone, not yet born. They didn't even have homes to go back to anymore.

"Time until we can re-enter Slipspace" keyes muttered softly.

"Two hours" his Chief Engineer, Gail Purdy, whispered.

He straightened his back.

They had a limited number of options now. What felt like days to Keyes, he watched as the once mighty cruiser set a course behind the lump of a moon called Deimos. He still didn't believe in Time Travel, but Cortana was confident in that. In his time, Deimos was home to a few hundred people living in habitat domes. Here, it was lifeless rock caught in Mars's gravitational pull.

"Captain, I've detected a unusually large power spike," Cortana said suddenly, alarmed. "It's more powerful than anyone in this century should have."

"How large?"

"Extremely large sir."

Keyes frowned, chewing on his pipe.

"Mask our approach Cortana," he ordered, "and maneuver us behind the moon. We're going to investigate."

The Silent master chief spoke up"Captain do you believe what cortana said was true"

Keye's was silent for a moment then said "I still don't believe it but given the situation and evidence presented i have no choice but to consider it a option"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In orbit on the dark side of earth's only natural orbiting satelite the Pillar of Autumn was hiding. It's outside was calm and collected but the inside was chaotic from the new's they were just given about their situation.

(1537 Hours/ August 9, 1997/UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/Location in orbit behind dark side of the moon)

It had been a couple of hours since the news about the time travel and not only that but not to the same earth so the crew on board the Pillar of Autumn were depressed. Some were not taking the news to well fist fights and riots were happening all around the ship with Major Antonio Silva's ODSTs having to prevent and stop riot's from taking place. The Realization that there home is gone along with everyone they loved are gone as well just made it hurt all the more.

Some argued that there loyalty belonged to the earth past or present and that they had a opportunity to push earth technology base centuries ahead. Others thought that they have no right to interfere with earth's development and that the earth that is before them didn't learn the lesson's they learned from their past. To them this earth is to divided and would wage war even upon themselve's for greed. They haven't learned yet that to accomplish anything that they have to be united it's what let humanity survive against the covenant for so long but divided they would have been picked off one-by-one until there was nothing left.

That is what the commander of the Autumn must decide, to leave earth to their own self destruction or recreate the future to bring humanity together to fight a common foe. They have the framework to recreate the UEG and the UNSC a couple of centuries ahead of schedule. They might resist at first partically countries that wish to retain their sovereignty but he's looking at the bigger picture the very survival of the human race.

(1600 Hours/ August 9, 1997/UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/Location Ships Bridge)

Aboard the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn Jacob Keyes was seated in the captain's chair still as a statue contemplating on the next move to make. The Decision to contact the earth of this century was not one to be taken lightly because once it happens there is no turning back. The damage was done, and they had to minimize it. But what was the point on a world that already proved to be so different from what he knew about history.

But he may not have a choice now even as back as the late 20th Century mankind's crude sensors could detect the underpowered engines of one of their early space vehicles as far away as the Asteroid belt. It would have been impossible to cover up the explosion of energy caused by the slipspace window.

"There is no point in containing our existence, is there Cortana?" Keyes asked

"Not unless you want to stick your head in the sand, Captain." Cortana said rather bluntly

Keyes eye twitched in annoyance but ignored the remark

"How much damage was caused?"

"Major Silva's men had to break up several riots in the last few hours," Cortana reported, her avatar flickering. "Three men Injured with numerous in the medical bay for treatment" she added. "I should also mention that we're running low on medical supplies." She felt that she didn't have to add that they had already run out of some key medicines. That would only serve to add to the Captain's stress.

"Thank you Cortana" Keyes muttered.

"How much do they know?" Keyes Asked

"I was able to erase most of the data pertaining to us," Cortana replied. "Unfortunately I was too late in doing so. Our Slipspace Exit point was detected by numerous agencies as well as our little 'Secret.' Most of the data they collected is gone, but they are actively looking for what caused the energy burst."

"What's their reaction?"

"They're concerned and are working closely with NASA. Considering what we know about them now, I'm not surprised that they and the United States Space Agency are working together on this. However it hasn't stopped them from using that device of theirs." The unsaid 'That they shouldn't even have,' was heard loud and clear. Keyes nodded in agreement with that whole heartedly.

"Cortana," he said slowly, "what do you think would happen if I told them what you told me."

She raised a holographic eyebrow. "Since it's obvious that this isn't our world, the idea of giving technology to this Earth to fight the Covenant might be more appealing. On the other hand, it could make it less appealing, although the latter is unlikely. I'm not sure though - human reactions, Captain, are very irrational."

"It's what kept us alive Cortana" Keyes said.

Keyes sighed.

"Orders, Captain?"

Well better late then never.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(1700 Hours/August 9, 1997/UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/Location in orbit behind dark side of the moon)

It has been an hour since the news has been delivered and it's safe to say that not everybody was thrilled with the news. Aboard the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn captain Keyes was reading the reports with a grim look on his face.

"Three more riots, one Injured" Cortana said in an all too calm tone as she reviewed the actions of the past two hours. Keyes was irritated and troubled that he detected a hint of amusement in her tone. "Your little speech about our dilemma didn't create as much chaos as I thought it would. No immediate damage to the Autumn or any of her-" he could of swore he heard her say my"systems."

He just nodded, and thought (well it could have gone worse).

"What about the planet? Earth," he corrected himself. It was the same word and world he knew that. But at the same time it was so different backwards and primitive. "Has anything new happened down there, Cortana?"

He thought about what little he could remember from school. Within three years, the War on Terrorism would start coinciding with the Oil Crisis and the Global Depression. They would undergo upheavals as old powers waned and new ones started showing their worth. People would begin investing in space exploration and colonization, the predecessor to the future colonies of the UEG. The nations down there would endure the petty little crises and go on to begin colonization efforts of the Moon and Mars in eighty years. They wouldn't even form a united government until the 22nd Century. The United Nations didn't even possess a military arm, unlike it would later in the future due to the Rainforest Wars.

But then he thought as he closed his eyes.

Who was to say that this Earth would follow the same path of events that his Earth had gone through? This Stargate program never existed in their timeline. If it had they would have been better prepared for the Covenant invasion, they wouldn't have been so outmatched by their enemy. From what Cortana had read, the Jaffa's Staff weapons were fairly strong. Weapons like those, refined and adapted for real war, would have changed what? humanity always won on ground. It was space that was the decisive factor in the war.

Even so, if his Earth had a Stargate Program, he was certain they would have held back the Covenant, or at least stemmed their advance into UNSC Space. Maybe even win a few more engagements in the war. He found it slightly ironic that the SGC was fighting a religiously-based Empire like the Covenant, this Goa'uld Empire. Parasitic beings taking on the personas of Gods using humans as hosts and slaves.

(They're dealing with things too big for them to comprehend) he thought darkly. (This Program has already started a war between them and these Goa'uld) He realized of course that the Goa'uld had invaded first a few months ago, but the Americans had blundered into a delicate scenario. They didn't have the slightest idea of what to expect out there, besides the few humanoid races they've encountered, not including the Goa'uld.

The actions of the SGC, their secrecy from the rest of the world, reminded him of ONI. Perhaps that wasn't a fair comparison, but it was a close one. The SGC, while it proclaimed its mandate to be for the betterment of the human race and Earth, was essentially working for the betterment of the United States. An American-run organization being run in secret, behind the backs of everyone, it wasn't hard to see the truth. While ONI's Special Weapons projects were often questionable, he had to admit their effort worked in favor of mankind. The SPARTAN Program was one example.

"Captain, are you listening?"

Broken from his trance, Keyes blinked and found himself staring at the annoyed face of Cortana. "Sorry," he said, "continue on," keyes added.

"Stargate Command is working closely with NASA," Cortana said, taking on a more professional tone, "and the European Space Agency is scouring the skies for us. The Russians and French are doing the same, and I've made a few 'phantom' Slipspace windows for them here and there, to keep them guessing."

"You're playing with them," he observed.

Her avatar shrugged and he had to smile at the gesture. "What if I am, Captain? My duty is to defend humanity, and right now I'm defining it as 25th Century humanity, meaning the people aboard this ship. Unless you give the order, I won't allow anything or anyone to jeopardize the safety of this ship."

"A bit extreme, isn't it Cortana?" Keyes said warily.

Cortana gave him 'the look.' "I don't define myself between your little groups, Captain. What I define as my duty right now is whatever I think is for the best. Of course the final answer is up to you, Captain. But I am here to help."

Keyes scowled.

He deliberated on what actions he should take. He already knew what he was going to do, but he needed to keep his already limited options as numerous as possible. This was a dangerous situation there was no way for him to know what would happen below. Worst case scenario, the more reactionary nations North Korea, Iran, and America would react in a violent manner. Best case scenario would be that there would be minimal disturbance.

He chuckled at that. Humanity, at its best, had always been violent, masking their violence, covering their nature with lies of wanting peace and unity. In the end though, he admitted, humanity often deluded itself into thinking that they were capable of hiding their nature. History though, never allowed them to hide it.

"Sir, some new developments," Cortana's disembodied voice said. He sighed and shook his head. By her neutral tone, he knew that the news wouldn't be in his favor.

"Go ahead."

"Stargate Command has recovered one of their 'SG-Team's' from off world under heavy fire. However, I've detected unusual seismic activity concurrent with the activation of the Stargate in Colorado. Sir, based on the files I've liberated from Stargate Command, I would presume that there may be another Stargate in Antarctica. Sir I'm also detecting a Hexagonal shaped structure located just 100 feet below the ice in the same region it might be a base of some kind left behind by the one's who made the gate's just like the Forerunner structures on earth" She has no idea how close her first guess hit home.

"Another one?"

"Yes sir," Cortana stated.

That was interesting, Keyes noted. Two Stargate's on Earth and a ancient alien base he doubted that Stargate Command knew about them considering they had yet to make any movements to Antarctica. He stood up and straightened his uniform then took a deep breath. "Going somewhere Captain?"

"I've made my decision Cortana."

"Oh?"

He didn't answer as he walked out, making his way towards the Bridge. He noticed that someone had painted BACK TO EARTH on a wall, and made a note to have someone clean that up. He had to restore order on his ship this would not be tolerated anymore. It would not be tolerated anymore, he assured himself.

"Captain," Ensign Lovell said, the first to notice him.

"At ease," he said, walking to the front of the bridge. "Ship-wide broadcast Cortana."

"Yes sir ready when you are."

"This is your Captain speaking," he stated. "We have been through a lot since Reach. We have fought an unknown alien race and we have found ourselves not only out of our own time but out of our own timeline. This isn't the UEG or the UNSC, but this is Earth." He saw a few uncertain glances from a few bridge officers and ignored them. "In those stars lie the Covenant, gathering their strength and expanding. Our oath was to the UNSC, but the UNSC does not exist yet. Right now there are six billion humans on Earth, unaware of the threat, involving themselves in acts beyond them, playing games with powers beyond them. It is our duty to lead them and protect them. We swore to defend humanity from the threats beyond, and we will."

He was silent then after a moment of pause he spoke.

"We will contact Earth."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(July 15, 1997/SGC Command Facility)

The SGC was on full alert a few days ago when a alien contact entered into the sol system. It's energy burst from there method of FTL put all the deep space radar's on high alert but they seemed to have trouble locating the source. When all of a sudden a blip shows up coming from the dark side of the moon.

"Sir we've detected a large blip leaving the dark side of the moon and setting a course for earth" Samantha Carter said alarmed.

Tearing his eyes from the immobile Stargate General Hammond said "Are there any identifications yet Carter?"

"No, not yet sir," Samantha said. "NASA is just re-positioning Hubble right now. We should be able to get a closer look." she didn't want to mention that it would take a long time for the Hubble to get into position, and at the speed the object was moving at, it would already be too late to get a picture.

"Could it be Goa'uld in origin?" He remembered reading in the mission report from the original mission to Abydos that the Goa'uld 'Ra' had arrived at the planet in a large ship the size of the pyramids of Giza if he remembered correctly.

"Unknown sir," came the grim reply.

"How many team's do we have offworld?" Hammond asked

"SG-2, SG-3, and SG-4 are offworld sir. Their all to be due back in two hours," Walter replied instantly. Hammond nodded. They would have to remain offworld unless they were under fire. Perhaps he should recall the teams, the SGC would need all the people it could get if the approaching ship was indeed a Goa'uld ship.

All of a sudden Walter shouted from his station "Sir, we're receiving a radio message from the unknown object. It's being transmitted all over the planet! Sir," there was a nervous tone in the voice, "the message is in five thousand different languages, the same message all over the planet."

(What?) Hammond thought. The first thing that went through his mind was astonishment. Then came curiosity. The ship could not be Goa'uld in origin. From what contact SGC had with the Goa'uld, it was highly unlikely they would try and talk with them. But whoever was approaching Earth had to have been studying humanity for quite some time to decipher, compare and use that many languages. "Let's hear it," he said, walking towards Walter as Samantha followed.

"Yes sir" Walter said as he typed into his console.

There was a brief pause as Walter worked at his station. Hammond noticed that everyone had stopped working to listen to the message that was being broadcasted. "This is the UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn to the planet Earth. Esta es la UNSC Pillar of Autumn Cruiser para el planeta Tierra. Dies ist der Cruiser UNSC Pillar of Autumn, um den Planeten Erde." The message continued on repeating, the same phrase in each of the following languages. He tried to fathom the message being broadcasted in five thousand languages.

"Can we block it?" He said hopefully. The SGC was only a few months old, but they had already acquired certain pieces of alien technology, mostly Goa'uld in origin. There had to be something they had to block the radio message.

"No sir." Walter Said in a solemn tone.

Hammond had a grim look on his face because he knows what this could mean. The end of Stargate command as he knows it because once the public finds out what they've been doing all hell's gonna break loose.

Hammond lowered his head and closed his eyes in thought then said "excuse me"

He walked towards his office. As soon as he walked in, he picked up the red phone and took a deep breath. (There goes my retirement) he thought, half amused by that. He didn't have plans to retire any time soon, no matter how much he wanted to spend time with his work was too important.

"This Major General Hammond, let me speak to the president" Hammond said with a grim tone.

(July 15, 1997/SGC Command Facility/1 hour later)

An hour after the Pillar Of Autumn contacted earth they entered the atmosphere and took up position in antarctica while that was happening the countries went into high alert and the SGC went on alert.

Major Davis had left a while ago to brief the Pentagon on what Hammond had planned, which wasn't much considering what limited resources the SGC had at its disposal. They were nowhere near close to producing anything bigger than a Space Shuttle, and even that was beyond their capabilities. Even so, the SGC could offer the armed forces of the United States advice and tactical options.

Despite that, no one seemed to be taking his advice seriously. China and Russia had gone on their highest alert, and the individual nations of Europe was also preparing. Strangely though, the United States armed forces weren't preparing. The President had declared Defcon 1 they were still at Defcon 4 oddly enough.

"Sir, the unknown ship has taken a position above Antarctica. They're-"

On the screen above the console were Harriman was fizzled with static before the upper half of a man with graying hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing a double-breasted gray tunic with the seal of a dark gray bird with the words UNSCDF on it. Hammond stared warily at the sudden appearance.

(Is this being broadcasted to the world or to us?) He wondered. Either way, there was nothing they could do. But why would the alien ship go to Antarctica? "My name is Captain Jacob Keyes, commander of the UNSC ship Pillar of Autumn. I come in peace and apologize for the turmoil our appearance has caused."

Hammond paused (well they were talking to us)"Why have you come here." Keyes paused then spoke " We came here to save humanities future."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Only Hours Ago the president of the united states was forced to reveal to the world and the United Nations the existance of the stargate the rest of the world was not happy to say the least. Then on top of that they were demanded to resolve their current administration's in favor of a One-World Government the United Earth Government (UEG). Most of the first world countries were stunned because they were put between a rock and a hard place. If they do earth's technology base would be pushed centuries a head of schedule and humanity would progress beyond their world but if they do they would lose power and every country would want their piece of the pie, they wouldn't want to share with others. So there asking themselves which path should they take, peace with their neighbors or power. While the First world countries were contemplating on their next move the second and third world countries were protesting they didn't want to share power they wanted to be the head honcho of this planet.

They tried to come up with alternative's but captain keye's wouldn't have it. It's either you work together for the benefit of humanity or you get nothing at all, he's not playing games, billion's of people's lives are at stake all across the galaxy and these politicians are down here worrying about what they'll get out of the deal. He had to admire their tenacity to hold on to their power though but that kind of thinking led to the interplanetary wars. He's not just thinking about himself but the future generations that will come after then again fighting for your life and for the human race's survival will give you brief moments of clarity a moment where everything makes perfect sense. Then again if their shown how their action's affected the future and how their are more enemie's then just themselves. Cortana once said "Their has always been one truly unifying force in all of human history, one call that would always unite them, the emergence of a common enemy" and I think the goa'uld fit that role quite nicely but only time would tell if I did the right thing.

(February 17, 1997/Pillar of Autumn/Location: Antarctica)

Captain Keye's was aboard the Ship's Bridge overseeing the Drilling Operations in the Antarctic and waiting for the reply from this world's nation's, he hopes that they would come around. He never expected them to give up their independence even the UEG of his time is a Conglomeration of nations that banded together under a single banner. This earth has to learn to grow up if they want to challenge enemies that are alot bigger then they are, the Goa'uld for example didn't get to where they are by fighting each other...well in the past anyway.

"Has the United Nations made a reply yet?" Keyes asked

"No not yet there still debating the issue" Cortana said out of boredom.

Keye's nodded he never expected it to be that easy nor should it be. This decision will not only affect the future of earth but the galaxy as well so it will take time.

"Captain are you alright?"Cortana said with a worried expression on her face.

Keye's broke from his trance-like state and stared at cortana's worried face then said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes Cortana, I am fine but i'm still wondering if i made the right choice in this matter" Keyes said with a depressed look on his face. Why must life decide to throw a curve ball and put him in this position. The decision's that he will make will not only affect the future but also the human race.

"Only time will tell jacob"Cortana said in a civilian-like manner he had to smile at that.

"Even though I don't agree with uplifting a people that aren't ready, I do know one thing your giving hope to future generations and with careful handling this could be beneficial to future generations" Cortana said.

Keye's had to agree with cortana's reasoning and was correct in that Only time would tell but the gain's are worth the risk.

"How are the drilling platforms progressing?"Keyes said with a serious tone in his voice.

"They were able to remove the Stargate and DHD out of the ice but are still working on getting to the structure underneath the ice they said it could take a while" Cortana said

"anything else cortana?" Keyes said

"I can't get back into the SGC's Files" Cortana in a frustrated tone.

"So you can't get back in their files?" Keyes asked

"I'm afraid not Captain. The times I did must have been a fluke even with the compatibility software's there's too much of an age gap and a time gap between our systems. They haven't made any recent expedition off world, and I'm going on a guess that they've stopped using their Stargate for the time being," the AI whilst the Captain stared into the bleak outside. She actually sounded frustrated by that.

Keye's Sighed as he chewed on the end of his pipe.

"Captain, I think you'll find this rather amusing." Cortana said with a amused expression on her face.

A message appeared on the screen from a small-time UFO organization based somewhere in England. WELCOME ALIENS TO EARTH. WE WELCOME YOU AND HOPE YOU COME IN PEACE. LIVE LONG AND PROSPER. WE WANT TO LOVE YOU AND WE WANT TO BECOME ONE WITH YOU. WE ALL WANT TO LOVE YOU.

"Thank you for that Cortana." Keyes said with a agitated look on his face and a twiching eyebrow

She smiled at his look and snapped her fingers.

(She's like a civilian at times) he thought as he erased that message from his mind.

(well at least nothing else can go wrong) keyes thought privately to himself.

"Sir were receiving some not so nice messages from environmentalist's group" Cortana said

(Dammit)he thought as he jinxed himself


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(1734 Hours/ February 21, 1997/United Nations Security Council Chamber/United Nations Headquarters)

The Norwegian Room was a beautifully designed room. Designed by the Norwegian architech Arnstein Ameberg, the room had been a gift from Norway to the United Nations. A mural hung behind the vaguely u-shaped table, a pair of blood red curtains parted to the side of the marble wall. Depicting a phoenix rising from its own wind-swept ashes, it was a symbol of the world that had survived the travesty of the Second World War, a monument to mankind's perseverance and ability to rebuild despite the terrible toll that the war had taken on the spirit of man and Earth.

Now it represented something else a world that was on a crossroad that would either lead into a new era of space travel and human expansion beyond Earth's cradle, or lead into a new dark age of well, no one really considered the second road. This was one of the few times in human history when the leaders, delegates, ambassadors, representatives and what other name you called them could see that there wasn't really another option, that the second road was a figment of their imagination. It was a moment of brief clarity, when the road of mankind's progression wasn't obscured by political infighting, personal ambitions and the need to appeal to their people. This was one of the moments when mankind was at its finest, when they cared about nothing else but progress.

Even so, there was work to be done. While everyone understood what to be done in order to take advantage of the gift that had been deposited in orbit above them, it was another matter to decide how to use to its maximum potential. Inside the Chamber, the leaders of the five most powerful nations on the planet coupled with the elected ten other leaders of the non-permanent members felt the weight of their decision on their shoulders. Actually, only the leaders of the five great powers were assembled in the Chamber the decision being made was to be by them. Unpopular decision but when backed by a ship in high orbit that, according to the words of its Captain could fire a bullet at a fraction the speed of light with pinpoint accuracy from space to ground, there wasn't much room to argue. The UNSC (the fact that the ship in orbit worked for a government called the UNSC wasn't lost on anyone) was charged with maintaining international peace. But today, what they decided wouldn't' just affect the nations and peoples of Earth but instead carry its ramifications throughout the galaxy, to each and every one populated by enslaved humans.

With a slight turn of his head President Whitmore looked into the eyes of each of the various world leaders who were doing the same. Some, rather most of them, gave him a stony look that spoke volumes of betrayal, disgust and anger, emotions that were justified but perhaps fueled by decades of American supremacy and its attitude towards the world as the 'Policeman.' Where the world had suffered during the Second World War, America had prospered and grown to become the sole Superpower, challenged only by Russia and even then, they'd outlasted the old mighty Communist nation which now stricken by roving gangs who bought their way to power and political corruption.

They each knew the topic; you would have to be ignorant to think anything else would be this important. The real problem was getting everyone to agree. The brief moment of clarity had passed by the time everyone focused on the task at hand, and now individual wants and demands began to take hold. "We have the groundwork already laid out," Whitmore began albeit reluctantly. "By giving the Stargate to the crew of the Pillar of Autumn the United States will not hold an advantage over the other nations. They will resume Stargate operations as an international organization with benefits from the program being as equally shared as possible. We all agreed on this last week."

"What about the technology you already acquired from the Stargate?" The President of the People's Republic of China Jiang Zemin demanded. "I find it hard to believe that you would not have brought any technology back from your short control over the device."

"As you said, we only had a short time to use the Stargate," Whitmore rebutted. "At most, all we were able to get from the Stargate were a few staff weapons, nothing else."

President Boris Yeltsin grunted. "Does it really matter? If the Stargate is international organization, then we all benefit. Every nation gets 'staff weapons' and other technology, from both the ship and non-terrestrial." Whitmore smiled at that. At least Yeltsin wasn't going to drag up the past. "We all win in the long run," he added somewhat unnecessarily.

"Only if we do as they demand." Zemin interjected. "They have the ability to do as they please. One hit from orbit and they will be able to cripple any of us. What is to stop them from simply forcing their will on us? You heard the way that the Captain spoke to us, the dismissive and arrogant way he spoke. From the way he spoke, he was putting the crimes of the future on us, blaming us for what happened, the interplanetary wars and Rainforest Wars and whatnot. His 'requests' amounted to a demand that we give up our sovereignty in favor of a one-world government, the United Earth Government. He Practically wants to tear down the world and rebuild it from the ground up."

Whitmore frowned.

"That is true but we have to look from it from his point of view. I'd have to surmise that our century or maybe the next century, we all know it's around the corner, will be the beginning of his past, our future, and it's in that time that all of the discriminations, crimes and differences between us boil over and nearly tear us apart. Yes, they do have that ability. But they haven't used it. He threatened me with the same threat but he isn't the type of person to do something like that, not when he can make a difference without resorting to violence. Violence is the last thing he wants and it's the last thing we want."

"When you can level a world with a single command," Prime Minister "Sir" John Major added, "what choice is there?"

The decision to create a one world government wasn't one they took lightly. They all valued their independent sovereignty, the right they had to speak for the people. Secretly, they all enjoyed the power they had being the face and voice of their respective countries. There was also the problem of conspiracy nuts and madmen who were using the arrival of the Pillar of Autumn to fuel their stories. The phrase 'One World Government' was as well-known and warped as the term 'Illuminate.' The UN was essentially a One World Government but what was being proposed, what was being considered, went beyond bringing all the countries together to work out international issues.

"The fact that he has only said he could and hasn't speaks volumes," said Jacques Chirac, the President of the Fifth Republic of France. "How far is this organization from being a single world-spanning government? In the end, the benefits of having a single government in order to further advance our own countries and our race in particular will be a boon. What's more he has the Blue Prints to our future government. I've read the UEG charter and it was made for the benefit for all mankind. I think that we should accept this proposal while we would lose power the whole of Humanity will benefit, the road to a united world has been built gentlemen the question is are we willing to walk it."

The room was silent as they were contemplating this it was not a easy decision.

Whitmore spoke up "This is a difficult road to take and i don't know if it's even possible with all our differences"

Prime Minister "Sir" John Major said"If they were able to accomplish such a feat then why can't we, they are our future and their government was built from mistakes of the past, our past" the room went silent as they digested this information then he continued "But we've been given a unique opportunity here we can rewrite the past to prevent all the horrible things that will happen and give humanity a better future"

President Boris Yeltsin said "It will be difficult but given the circumstances and the benefits it will bring to our world I accept this proposal" he continued"Besides with the way the UEG was built we wouldn't have to give up our independence or our way of life, our countries would remain the same but with brighter future's ahead of them."

Jiang Zemin was silent the whole time calculating the options and what this will bring to china's future then said"China will accept this proposal but be aware that this will cause difficulties for many."

president Whitmore spoke "So it's agreed then, well this will be a tough challenge for humanity but if we can do this imagine what else we'll be capable of."

Here was something that Keyes hadn't planned for. While he never expected the nations to give up their individual independence, even the UEG of his time wasn't a single entity but a conglomeration of nations united together under a single banner, he hadn't expected them to agree to the proposal but now that they have it will take awhile to recreate the UEG. The UEG came during a period when the UN was beings shuffled around, and the newly created UNSC was deploying hundreds of Marines on Mars and the Jovian Moons to stamp down on the terrorist cells. It came from a call for a stronger government, a government that wouldn't step to the side when push came to shove. It turns out that he didn't need to use that threat, the earth of this time just needed the opportunity and given that they saw there own future might have had something to do with it.

The sound of pens and pencils scratching on paper filled everyone's ears as they came up ideas and decision's to recreate the UEG. It was not a easy task first they must disolve the current governments and install the UEG it probably couldn't had been done if they didn't learn how the UEG did it in the first place. The World's current economies were insufficient for the task so the one that the UEG used will be put in place. It will be a single world spanning economy that will encompass not only earth but it's future colonies as well. It will be used by every nation to better keep track of funds and management will be easier with just one instead of many. The Currency used is credits which can be spent using credit chips(modified credit cards) 4 credits is the equivelent of 1$ American dollar. The Primary Language to be used will be english with secondary languages from the individual culture's and while the governments of the regions would be gone the cultures, languages, and unique characteristics will still exist. This will be the first time in thousand's of year's since civilization's began that mankind will unite under a single banner to fight again'st a common foe.

As the various leaders fought over the specifics, the world continued to move on. World news had focused on the arrival of the ship, on its people and where and why it had come. Interviews were made with the Captain and select crewmen on mankind's potential future where the world learned about the coming wars, from the war on terrorism to the Insurrection. They learned about the breakthroughs in various technological fields that were now being pushed decades earlier. News shifted back to back from the battered warship to the Stargate and interviews with SGC members like General Hammond and various SG Team members began to dominate the news before things began to resume a sense of normality.

While the leaders busied themselves Keyes fulfilled his part of the deal, a deal that he didn't have to make but he did because he felt he had to. If mankind was to take the fight to the Goa'uld, if Earth was going to protect itself from the other threats beyond the parasitic snake then they had to have the technology to be able to protect them.

Of course not everyone was happy as the Autumn began to slowly give out the technological miracles that had defined the next century and the centuries beyond it. To the various industries and companies, these technological marvels were either a boon or a slap to the face. Plans for cars running solely on either electrical or hydrogen power (or both) frightened oil industries because they would lose profit. What point would there be in using petroleum if vehicles began to run on alternative fuels? On the other hand, medical technology was revolutionized by the release of the plans for the Sterile Field Generator and biofoam. He gave them Instacrete a strong durable material that can be easily made and shaped quicker will use less construction time, and the formula to create Titanium A.

He's planning to give humanity a technology that will define the world as they know it. The plans for the basic Matter Rematerializer made from the study of forerunner hard light technology that cortana got from forerunner repository. It can't create matter but it can reorder existing matter. It does have it's limitations, it can create metal's such as titanium-a from Recycled matter but it can't create heavier metal's such as naquada, trinium, neutronium or any of the Heavy metals but it can refine them. It can not create or use organic matter so it's limited to factories. It was the technology that allowed the forerunners to build their megastructure's in a short amount of time "the ark used it to manufacture the halo's" but this is a primitive version of it and because it's a primitive version of it, it can only reproduce parts so they will have to be assembled by hand. There was more that Keyes released but certain advancements he held back.

Flash Cloning was one as was files on Stem Cell Research. From what Cortana had learned, both of them would garner attention with positive and negative and it was deemed that, at least for the moment, they wouldn't be released to the public. Designs for the iPod' and its successors were leaked out, causing upset by Apple over rights to distribute it and patent it.

(1628 Hours/March 10, 1997/ United Nations Security Council Chamber/ United Nations Headquarters)

Three weeks after the meetings began the group finally believed they had worked out The specifics about how to run the UEG, or at least a rough start. It will be a Representative democracy combined with a Constitutional democracy in the style of the UN. Each nation will send a representative and they will all follow the laws of the UEG and will make collective decision's. Each Nation would remain independent but at the same time follow the collective decisions of the whole this was done to prevent dictator's from rising to power and also advancing humanity as a whole.

Some things still needed to be decided, such as a location for the new seat of power, and how the Representatives would be selected, but the basic system had been laid down. All in all it didn't please the government leaders (to extent) but also pleased Keyes who had been worried that he would have to act on his threat (not that he would have or wanted to.) He admitted to himself that he had underestimated the people of the time and that carrying a big stick wasn't that entirely necessary, not all the time at least.

While this was happening, programs were set up in order to save the environment and raw materials. Recycling programs were set up to clean up the planet's ecosystem and reuse materials for something else. They also stopped cutting down tree's and started planting forest's to clean up the atmosphere. Factories were retooled and installed with Matter Rematerializers, assembly lines, and conveyer belts then recommisioned to begin producing UNSC Equipment, Vehicles, and Construction materials. Construction Companies were hired from all around the world to begin building and upgrading the planet's cities and then begin construction on ship yards for a space fleet.

The Militarie's around the world will be disolved and reformed into the UNSC. They will hand in there weapons, vehicles, and equipment that will be recycled. Then they will be given standard UNSC Equipment and vehicles then be trained by the marine's and ODST's aboard the Pillar of Autumn.

And Lastly Deuterium Fusion Reactors were built for a alternative energy source for mankind and were installed in many power plants. It wasn't easy to perform all this it required the entire earth's construction power to do this and it's still gonna take a few years. The Matter Rematerializer was able to speed this process up but without it or the world's effort it wouldn't have been possible.

Human was taking a huge step forward and with what they'll encounter they'll need everything they have.


	10. Chapter 9

In the past six month's alot of progress was made global efforts to rebuild their world were progressing at a astonishing pace. It wasn't instant when it first began they all glared each other because years of war and indifference just don't go away that easily but they worked together regardless because their governments told them too. Many said what's the point this is not going to accomplish anything and it's all a waste of time. Over time though when signs of progress were being made they were suprised and astounded they never thought that they would see the day that humanity worked together and were able to build the world together. Of course there still working on it and it will take years decade's even but their building the future with their own hands and they were proud that is something they all ageed with regardless of what they think of each other.

Abandoned and already existing factories were rebuilt and reinforced with instacrete then recommisioned to make a whole assortment of product's and material's for earth. This was occuring in countries all around the world every single one of them equiped with Matter Rematerializers. The first device was created on board the pillar the autumn with spare materials by the crew with the help of Cortana who created the design in first place. Then that machine manufactured parts for another machine to be built and they multiplied until there was enough to place in factories all around the world. Of course that wasn't the only thing happening thousands of construction companies around the world were starting to build, fix, and upgrade cities all around the world supplied with material's they get from the factories. Lumber Mill's and oil companies shut down because they were losing profit or were shut down but they switched over to construction or alternate energy companies to make a profit there workers were reintergrated into the new work force. What was left of the rain forest's and other habitat's were saved because the lumber and oil companies were stopped in time, seedling and young tree's were planted then they took root in the soil.

Red cross programs and housing programs were set up to feed, cloth, and house those less fortunate. With fossil fuel's, Land fills, and junk yard's no longer needed those space's were opened up to set up farms to feed the population of earth. Billion's of Credit Chips(Modified Credit/Debit cards) were produced and dispersed to the world's population to kick start a electronic money system. The systems that were already in place (Credit cards, Debit Cards, and Atm's) were modified and expanded to encompass entire countries which was actually not as difficult as it sound's earth was already on the way to a electronic money system all it needed was a little push.

(1400 Hours/September 1,1997/Colorado, United States/Remissioned Factory, Assembly Corps)

Once a abandoned factory it was bought out, it's foundation's were reinforced with instacrete and it was given a fresh coat of white paint. It roof was still being worked on but the machinery inside was hard at work, A black SUV drove up into the parking lot near a figure who was standing outside waiting for them. It parked and it's doors opened depositing general hammond, Jack O'neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c who came up to the figure then general hammond said.

"Good Evening Admiral Keye's" hammond said to the figure wearing a UNSC Admiral's Uniform with the black bird symbol of the UNSC.

It was decided that because there is only one UNSC Heavy Capital Ship under their control and Captain Keye's is the only officer in the fleet that has the experience and has commanded fleet's of ship's in battle's that he be given Admiralty and his Flagship is the Pillar of Autumn herself.

"Good Evening General hammond and SG-1 I am glad you were able to make it." Admiral Keye's said as he shook their hands.

"We wouldn't miss for the world, I personally want to see the production line's and the technology that run's them" Samantha Carter said excitingly because she had been hoping to see the Matter Rematerializer technology that runs the lines.

"I just wanna see some new toys" Jack o'neill said in his own little way. What he is refering to is that this is one of factories that is producing New armor, Weapons, and Vehicles for the newly made UNSC.(I wonder if there building any of those cool Scorpion Tanks i've been hearing about) Jack thought to himself.

Daniel jackson was miserable because they dragged him out of the lab studying artifacts to this so he just remained silent.

Teal'c he...well he was just being teal'c with the head nod thing and all. He personally wanted to see the weapons that would slay the false gods for himself.

"Well i'll make sure i don't disappoint you" Captain Keyes said with a grin.

"Right this way ladies and gentleman" he said as he went inside with the General and Sg-1 following him.

They went up a flight of stairs and came up on a balcony overlooking a two large conveyer belts. One with large containers filled scrap metal and garbage the other was mean't to carry the produced parts to a assembly line at the otherside of the building.

"Hey why is there garbage down there didn't you clean this place up" Jack asked with a sarcastic tone.

Keye's ingnored the jab then said.

"Just Watch" Keye's said as he nodded to a engineer who flipped a switch on a computer panel.

The Machine that was situated above the two conveyer belts light up. It was barbell shaped with one side dematerializing the specified material's and the other Rematerializes the material's into the parts that were chosen, the device in the middle is a pattern storage buffer(kinda like the Wraith Culling Beam)that takes the dematerialized matter and molds it into the parts that were specified then transfer's it to the rematerializer for production.

When the machine light up the conveyer belts started moving and white beam's started emptying the containers while a second beam was producing parts to be shipped to the assembly lines to be put together. The General and SG-1 were staring with astonishment and sam was practically drooling at the mouth.

Then jack decided to say

"Well they do say one man's trash is another man's treasure" Jack said absentmindly with everyone else just nodding their heads. They Couldn't believe there eye's, this technology can give them the potential to do many things.

"Well why don't we see the production progress for ourselves shall we" Keye's said as he starting to walk down the hall with them following.

10 minutes later at the production lines SG-1 was staring at weapons, Armor, and vehicles being put together by worker's who worked in oil companies that went bankrupt because of the introduction of Hydrogen power and other alternative energy source. There were also worker's from car companies and assembly factories working here for jobs that were gonna revolutionize the future. They walked by looking at everything from half-completed warthogs to MA Series Rifles, M6 Series handgun's to a whole multitude of weapons and vehicle's. On another side they were producing UNSC Marine Corps BDU, UNSC ODST BDU, and the UNSC Army BDU.

After the tour was concluded Admiral Keye's led them a staging area where the finished products were being kept and were going to be shipped to military base's all around the world. Vehicles like the long swords, pelican's, and other UNSC Aircraft to be handled and constructed using similar facilities by companies who specialize in avionics like boeing.

Keye's stopped in front of area that was set up for demonstrations, It had a table that had a whole assortment of weapons with a firing range in front.

"This is the MA5C battle assualt rifle and will be the main stay of the UNSC Armed forces Along with the M6 serie's handgun." Keye's said as he picked two weapons from the table.

"We have set up a weapon's display course to show how effective these weapons will do in battle" Keye's said as he looked to the group in front of him.

Jack looked interested at the prospect of testing these weapons out first hand and keye's noticed the look in his eye's then he asked jack.

"Would you like to field test these weapons yourself colonal" Keye's asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack wanted to scream "would I" out but realized it wouldn't look cool so he settled for a simple.

"Hell yeah"Jack said rather bluntly not even hiding the fact that he wanted to do it.

"Very Well we have set up two suit of armor down range a jaffa's standard armor and a UNSC Marine BDU" keye's was refering to the two suits down range set up like test dummies.

"Your Goal is to try and damage the Jaffa armor with these weapons using M118 7.62x51mm NATO Armor piercing rounds"Keye's said

Jack just nodded and after learning how the rifle works set up for a shot and started by firing one from the assault rifle into the armor it put a dent in it then put it in semi-automatic mode it took a couple of shots but the rest penetrated and went right through the armor. Then he tried the pistol same result but took more rounds to do it.

Then after that display keye's picked up a Jaffa Staff weapon that was recovered offworld and handed it to teal'c and pointed to the Marine BDU then said.

"would you do the honor teal'c" Keye's asked

Teal'c Nodded and took aim firing 5 staff blasts 1 missed 3 hit home but didn't penetrate, the final blast penetrated the armor and went out the other side. The group was stunned that the armor took that many hits before being destroyed teal'c was impressed by it's resiliant nature.

"The UNSC Marine BDU and it's variants were designed to protect again'st covenant plasma for a short amount of time" Keyes explained to the group.

SG-1 only had one thing to say to that a collective "Whoa".

"Well that concludes our tour have a good day SG-1 and general hammond" keyes said as they shook hands and went there own way. One things for sure the Goa'uld were going to get a rude wake up call.

(1500 Hours/September 1,1997/Colorado, United States/SG-1 SUV, enroute to the new SGC Facility)

"General do you think we stand a chance again'st the goa'uld" Carter asked curiously

"Captain with a new base and weapons to defend to the planet, I believe our chances again'st just went up" Hammond said

They were enroute to a new Stargate Operations Complex that was almost completed in Colorado near cheyene mountain. A Completely new facility that was rebuilt from the ground up for the very purpose of the stargate. It was Built as a UNSC Base that take multiple threats and danger's from stargate travel into account while building the structure. It's a massive structure that has a underground garage with a lift for vehicles or unmanned probes that travel through the stargate. It has blast doors and bulk heads to seal off the base in case of infection or invasion. It has multiple military emplacements and personal to stop invaders from coming through the gate it also has advanced sensors to detect anomolies that come from the gate or the base. It also has some features from the original SGC such as the embarkation room that looks more advanced, a Trinium/Titanium A Iris, A more advanced Dialing Computer, G.D.O's, Briefing Room, and on site labs. The Facility is manned by personel from the original SGC, international personnel, and crew from the pillar of autumn. The Complex is runned by a advanced UNSC Dumb AI that oversee's the operation of the stargate and the facility.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait in posting this update. I had some real life issues that I needed to take care of so I only had time to improve chapter ten. Hope you understand and enjoy this rewrite of chapter 10.

(1200 Hours/September 3, 1997/Colorado, United States/SGC Facility/Carters lab)

It has been two days since the reactivation of earth's stargate program, during that time it was decided to do some recon by searching the Abydos Cartouche for any goa'uld outposts. This was difficult until they came across a world in ra's former domain. It was seen as worthless both in strategic and material value because of the small deposits of naquadah, so it was left alone and eventually it was forgotten, a perfect place for a goa'uld to take refuge. Ra seemed to have a habit of writing these things down in great detail, such as his victories over his enemies.

In her lab, Samantha Carter was studying a sample of Naquadah. She already knew a lot about it but she was asked to find a way to incorporate it into a fusion reactor. Which was why she had the blueprints for the reactor aboard the Pillar of Autumn but she was running into a road block. She was very frustrated on how she could not nail down the problem with inserting the material into the reactor as the last few tests nearly ended in disaster. It was for this reason that she was right now studying into liquid naquidah as a possible alternative.

She was so buried in her work, that she failed to notice the guest she had quickly walking through her door way. "Carter." Jack said as he walked through the door behind her, nearly making her jump out of her skin. As she recovered, she leveled a pointed stare at him to let him know she didn't appreciate being scared like that.

"I'm sorry." Jack said even though he likes doing that to her. Daniel too, for that matter.

Sam rolled her eyes as she went back to her work on the computer.

Jack walked in the lab and began to watch over her shoulder. "Is there something I can help you with sir?" she asked as she continued to work on her project. "Just wanting to see what you are doing." he said with a sound of sudo curiosity even though he really did not care for the science "stuff" as he would call it.

"Well, I am working on incorporating naquadha into the fusion reactors to possibly give any ship we build in the near future a better power output; for example allow the autumn to charge her MAC gun faster or if we want to build generators so that we can maybe start to build those ODPs that the admiral has outlined the need for in his new military budget to the new government when the elections are over."

"I believe you mean The United Earth Government." A deep voice from the door way said, nearly making her jump again.

She looked at the doorway and saw Teal'c standing there with his hands behind her back. She thought to get upset that he had scared her, but thought not to as she should have shut the door when jack came in. She decided to check and see if anyone else was there and sure enough, there, slightly behind Teal'c was Daniel. He looked to be in a less than pleased mood meaning Jack dragged him out of his office again like when they had gone to see the demonstration of the matter rematerialzer and the weapons that they were going to be using from now on.

"Why are asking you to look into it captain carter?" Teal'c from the door, waiting to be allowed in, unlike how jack had done.

As she waved them inside, she continued with her talking. "As I was saying, it has been difficult to get it right just because the naquadah would become unstable and threaten to cause an explosion and I don't need to tell you what that would be like." she said with a slightly grim look on her face as they all could imagine what a fusion bomb would be like.

"Well don't keep beating yourself up about it carter. They have a whole planet full of eggheads now. Just get a bigger team for yourself."

"Your right sir, maybe I am just trying too hard. I'm sure it will come to me." She said but then was struck by another question

"I have a question for you sir."

"And what is that carter?"

"Why are you here in the R&amp;D wing?" she asked and saw jack give it some thought.

"I don't know carter, Teal'c why are we here?" he asked the jaffa who just raised an eyebrow before he answered.

"General Hammond requested our presence for a mission briefing which was why we had come to collect captain carter and Daniel Jackson from their offices. He had said that it was of great importance."

"AH! That's why. Well kids, let's get going." And with that, Jack led the rest of SG-1 out of Sam's lab toward the elevator that would take them to the command level where the briefing room was.

(Briefing room)

As SG-1 walked through the door, they could see Hammond talking with a marine sergeant. He was an African American, 6"1.7 in height. He was wearing the new marine BDUs (same type you see in halo 3 and odst) and had a cigar in his mouth thought they doubted that Hammond would let him smoke it in the briefing room. When he saw them, he looked them over as if he was sizing up raw recruits. When his eyes settled on Teal'c, he grinned while nodding his head as if he liked what he saw.

"Good afternoon SG-1." Hammond said greeted them as they walked up to the table.

"Good afternoon general." Jack said as his team approached the table.

"SG-1, this is Sgt. Johnson. He is from the autumn and will be accompanying you on your mission today. Sgt. Johnson this Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson. And this is Teal'c" Hammond introduced them as they shook hands.

"So you're SG-1. I have heard a lot about you and look forward to working with you." Sgt. Johnson said as he shook each of their hands with a firm grip.

"Likewise. So what is our mission for the day?" Jack said, eager to step through the gate and show off his new toys to the first bad guy they meet.

"SG-1 your mission is to raid an identified goa'uld stronghold. General Hammond said to SG-1.

"Why the rush sir?" Jack asked, curious as to the sudden turn from the long term plan that the new UNSC was setting in place regarding the goa'uld.

We need intel on the enemy forces: their size, numbers, troop movements and their technology." Hammond said as he handed out folders of papers detailing their mission.

"We came across a goa'uld outpost 36-light years from earth, far out of the way from the known goa'uld empire and it's isolated. With information provided by Teal'c and the mission reports form Abydos; we think it may be on of ra's under lords that went into hiding." Hammond said.

SG-1 was listening with close attention because this was a big opportunity here to find Intel on the goa'uld.

General Hammond continued talking

"Now as you know, we can't leave a threat like this to go unnoticed mostly because their located in our own backyard but what we're more interested in is this." Hammond said as a holographic image, one of the new upgrades, appeared on the table showing a pyramid shaped ship using a pyramid as a landing pedestal. Jack and Daniels eyes widen when they saw that ship because it was the same design as RA's ship on Abydos.

"As you can see based on the Abydos report and Teal'c's information, we have now identified this as a Cheops-class warship. The same class used by Ra on Abydos. We need to capture this planet along with that ship and anything they might possess."

Eh...Sir. I don't think we'll be able to do that by ourselves." Jack said with a serious tone.

"Don't worry colonel; two platoons of marines along with two squads of ODST will be attached to your team for this operation. From our intel gathered by UAVs, the goa'uld only has a hundred jaffa at his command but we must capture this ship, understood SG-1" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir." SG-1 replied.

"Dismissed" Hammond said as they left the room.

(1600 Hours/September 3/1997/SGC Facility/Stargate room)

Inside the gate room, the stargate was dialing the coordinates to the planet.

In the gate control room, SG-1 entered dressed in their new UNSC BDUs (Halo3). Jack was armed with a MA5b, Sam had a BR-55, and Daniel had a SMG (as it was the only weapon he could lift without difficulty). Teal'c had insisted on using his staff weapon but he also had a MA5b, two SMGs and the standard issue M6 series pistol. As they watched the sixth chevron lock into place, they saw Sgt. Johnson standing at the bottom of the ramp, giving a motivational speech.

"Men. Keep your eyes down range, fingers on your triggers and we will all come home through that big hula hoop behind me." He said just as the unstable vortex exploded out behind him, causing some of the marines to flinch back a bit.

"Am I right Marines?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Mm mm-Hmm Damb right I am." He said as the vehicle bay above the gate room opened and a crane began to lower a vehicle down into the gate in front of the marines.

(Control room)

As SG-1 watched, O'Neill whistled appreciatively at the sight, he turned to Hammond. "Wow they look good, can't wait till the snakes get a load of them"

"Just try not to lose them, they are some of the only ones right now and it would be a bit hard to replace them at the moment."

"Don't worry sir. We'll try not to scratch too much of the paint." O'Neill said as he and his team joined the marines in the gate room behind the vehicles as they approached the gate.

(1600 Hours/September 3, 1997/Unnamed Planet/Goa'uld Outpost)

The goa'uld Tal'ma was one of Ra's under lords and a powerful one at that until rumor of Ra's death caused his enemies who for so long were held at bay by Ra's fleets, armies, and technology saw a moment of weakness then attacked with everything they had. System lords were dominating and capturing Ra's former domain but Ra's forces did not just roll over and take it, they gave as good as they got. It was a bloody war, and they finally came for him on his door step but he fought back with as much force as he could muster but it wasn't enough. His jaffa, fleets, and planets gone he fled into uncharted space with only a Cheops-Class Warship and 100 Jaffa with him. He found this planet and landed on it because of its location outside of goa'uld space.

He was seated in his throne room contemplating on his next move when he heard a clicking noise and met an extremely bloody end.

(A few minutes earlier)

A small Squad of jaffa milled around the gate, staff weapons held loosely. No one knew of this world, Lord Tal'ma had made sure of that. Suddenly, the gate made a whirring noise, the first chevrons lumbering into place before locking with an audible clunk. Alerted to an incoming wormhole, the jaffa scrambled behind the small stone walls set up as cover, two running to the solitary staff cannon, quickly bringing it to bear on the gate.

The 7th chevron locked and the event horizon burst out of the gate, it had barley receded before several projectiles flew out. The jaffa barely had time to duck before the exploded into smoke and shrapnel.

A roar like the most primal of beasts sounded out from the smoky mess that was the gate, when suddenly a metal monstrosity surged forth, the mounted weapon lighted up, tearing through the jaffa.

One jaffa managed to fire off a staff blast wondering just who dare attack his lord, before light, and darkness claimed him.

The gate is secure, told you they would pay off, sir. The side armor on the first warthog is slagged from a staff blast, but we're mostly intact and ready to go."(Thank you to Aroura Halsey for most of the gate attack segment)

"Understood Colonel. We're sending the marines in now." Hammond said over the radio as the still active gate began to disgorge the rest of the assault force.

Out of the gate came three more warthogs with two troop transport warthogs following right behind and two mongooses bringing up the rear.

The marines and ODST troopers dismounted from the vehicles and stood to attention as the colonel went over the plan to assault the goa'uld encampment.

"Alright boys and girls. I want this to go smooth and by the numbers. Sniper teams I want you on the mongoose to scout ahead for us. Mongoose one will take the north side and mongoose two will tack the south side. When you get close to the encampment, find yourselves a good, safe position and radio me."

The sniper teams saluted Jack then mounted their vehicles and sped away into the brush to scout out the approaches to the valley that the enemy where holed up in.

"Groups A and B, you will take the north side. Groups C and D, you will take the south side." Jack said to the platoon lieutenant and Johnson who were nodding for jack to continue.

"My team and the ODST squads will board the ship and take out whatever is left inside. Radio me when you are in position and we will start the operation. Good luck ladies and gentlemen. Dismissed" Jack said as the marine platoon loaded up into the warthogs.

Jack felt proud at this fine example of human military might. It made him feel that this was the right way to deal with the snakes and anybody else that thinks they can hurt earth.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Sam tapped him on the shoulder as Teal'c Daniel and the ODSTs loaded up in a third Troop transport 'hog. He sprinted past her and hopped into the driver's seat, having always wanted to drive one of these, causing the rest of sg-1 to shake their heads at his antics as he started the engine and sped off into the cave system that the UAVs showed to be a good rout into the heart of the camp.

The trek to the enemy camp proved to be easy enough as the scout team did an admirable job of warning them about jaffa patrols which allowed them to take them out quietly.

Eventually they reached their positions without incident and began to organize themselves into the positions needed to assault the enemy positions at the mouths of the valley.

Jack looked at the enemy camp from his position in the caves set into the hills to the right of the encampment were he could see the best path to the Goa'uld ship.

"Groups A and B are in position." Came Johnson's voice over the radio.

"Groups C and D are also in positon." Came the lieutenants voice as well

"Sniper teams are ready to provide support at both ends." And with that reply from the sniper teams, everything was set for the operation to begin.

"Alright. Sniper teams, your job will be to take out the staff cannon operators and then keep those cannons quiet. Groups A, B, C, and D. Use your rocket launchers to breach those fortification walls, then use your grenade launchers and mortars to break up their warriors numbers, and roll in with your warthogs in order to keep them suppressed while the infantry move in. Afterward use your best judgment on how to deal with the enemy camp." Jack ordered.

"Acknowledged."

"We'll give them hell."

And with those confirmations Jack took one last look at the enemy positions.

"Alright everyone, Strike!"

Al'riet was the first prime of his lord tal'ma for years under ra but when the system lords got word of ra's death they came swarming into the former system lord's territory with greedy hunger for the resources that Ra had once commanded. They had fought bravely but in the end the leaderless forces of ra were no match for the collected might of the system lords. His lord had decided that it was a lost cause to continue the battle, so they along with 1 hundred loyal Jaffa escaped in one of the few ceophs class and pushed its hyperdrive to full in order to reach this planet before discovery of their lord's escape. They had been here for some time and it was with relief that they had not been followed by ra's enemies. As he was walking by the south side staff cannon, he felt disappointed that they could not have brought more of the cannons but he had made due with what they had by placing one at the Chapa'hi and other two at the only ways to reach the ship.

As he thought more on the misfortune that had visited his life, one of the guards manning the staff cannons head exploded into a bloody mess causing him to tightly grip his staff as the cannon turned from right to left in attempt to find the cause of his death only for his comrade to follow the same fate. Just as two other warriors ran to man the cannon, they were met with the same fate as the first two. He ordered his jaffa to leave the cannon and prepare a defense behind fortification walls. As they lined the wall and faced the direction of a possible attack, a roaring sound was heard. Then there was a barrage of strange flying objects that had fire coming out the rear. When they reached his warriors, they exploded against the wall and ripped holes into it and killed the jaffa behind them. Before he and his men could recover, small objects fell into their midst. He managed to jump out of the way just as they exploded, tossing jaffa into the air and blowing more holes into the wall. When he managed to pick himself up off the ground, he saw large rolling metal beasts with weapons mounted on them that were spitting out deadly pellets which ripped his jaffa apart, their armor proving almost completely useless in protecting them. As he turned to face the attackers, he took a hit in the chest. He fell to his knees while the attackers advanced past the wall into the encampment that had been their sanctuary for months. As the first prime began to fall forward, he noticed that their attackers were human.

"So these are the warriors of the tauri." Then with those last thoughts, darkness claimed him.

Johnson stepped through a hole in the wall, this had been a pretty quick engagement and he was hearing similar reports from the south, but experience had taught him that it was not over yet and he was right as a staff blast passes by his head. He ducks down behind the cannon and brings it around. As he fires off the powerful weapon, he proves to be a better shot than the Jaffa's were. He saw a marine take a hit but get up and shoot the jaffa that hit him. That proves it to him that the new armor that Cortana had taken form castle base research computers, before her evac from reach. He pushed those thoughts to the side as he took aim at another group of jaffas that were trying to rush them.

"Radio, get hold of infiltration team and get me an update on their status." He ordered as he aimed the cannon at another group of jaffa and took them out.

"Yea! Come get sum, you pouch-bellied bastards!"

SG-1 and the ODST were making their way into the pyramid that the ship was landed on when they got a call from the forces outside.

"SG-1. This squad A, requesting a sitrep. What is your situation? Over."

"This is captain carter. We have made our way inside the pyramid. We're almost at the ring platform and about to enter the ship."

"We're holding up out here. We managed to catch them with their pants down and will begin entering the camp soon."

"Roger that. Proceeding with the mission."

SG-1 and the two squads of ODST ringed aboard the ship by silently killing the jaffa who was about to ring aboard and took his place. The squads split up and searched the ship for any enemy forces that are currently aboard. They had no idea of the current head count but they were confident that there could not be more than a handful of jaffa aboard and once they were out of the way, it would be open season on the goa'uld.

SG-1 and two ODST were heading down the hall to the throne room, Daniel led the way because he had been aboard Ra's ship and this was of the same design. They finally came to a hall that contained the ring transporter that would get them to the throne room and 2 jaffas were guarding it because the lord wishes to be left with his thoughts. Jack stared at the two jaffa that were between him and thought (_There they are_)

They were hiding behind the pillars in the hall.

"Alright you two" he said to the two odst troopers and they snapped to attention. "Go around and come up behind them, when we make a distraction, kill them as silently as possible. We don't need to alert the snake-head." he finished and they nodded then went down a different hall to the other side.

He waited for the conformation and ordered SG-1 through the use of hand signals to ready themselves. (_Okay. Here we go_) He thought as the tossed a rock, that he picked up outside in the entrance way of the pyramid, to the next hallway where Teal'c was waiting. When one of the guards came to investigate the sound Teal'c, like a large shadow, came up behind him, covered his mouth and snapped his neck all in one move all and dragged his body out of site.

Meanwhile, the other guard was waiting for his companion to return unaware of the two odst that were coming up behind him. One of them aimed at the base of his skull and the other aimed at his midsection where the symbiote was. In coordination, they both fired at the same time which downed the jaffa quickly.

Then SG-1 entered the room and took up positions with the two ODST troopers.

"Daniel, you're with me. Carter, you and Teal'c stay here with the troopers and watch our backs. We'll radio when we're done." Jack ordered as him and Daniel walked into the center of the ring transporter as Teal'c activated it.

When they entered the throne room, they hid behind statues that looked like winged bulls and hawks because there on the throne was the goa'uld. He had a troubled look on his face and seemed to not even pay attention to his surroundings. Jack was pretty sure he could walk right up to him and put a bullet his brain but as they say better safe than sorry. He didn't want no snake come flying out once it leaves its host, everyone on this mission was told to keep their distance and kill any snake they come across. He snuck around to behind the throne and raised his silencer equipped MA5c and fired a shredder round right into where the spine connects to the base of the skull, killing the symbiote along with the host in one shot.

He walked around from behind the throne and jabbed the barrel of his rifle into the goa'ulds back to make sure he was dead. He then waved Daniel over. The archeologist came over while keeping his SMG trained on the corpse until Jack told him that it was dead.

Then jack raised his hand to the side of his helmet and activated the radio. "This is SG-1 Leader, all infiltration team leaders report in." He said

"This is Sgt. Mathew. We have taken the engine room and the computer core room. Moving on to secondary objective."

"This is Sgt. Willard. We have taken a weapon storage room and the secondary control room. We found some jaffa in the glider bay. They were trying to get into their gliders but we put a stop to that. We are moving to check the rest of the ship."

Jack nodded as he sat in the throne as his radio crackled again to indicate an incoming transmission.

"SG-1 this is Hammond, do you read?"

"Yes sir. The ship has been captured and secured with no casualties to report on my end." Jack reported as Sam, Teal'c and the odst troopers came up in the rings.

"Sgt. Johnson How goes on your end?" Hammond's voice said over the radio with a slight tenseness in it as he dreaded the ground combat report.

"We kicked their asses! And with not a single marine fatality." Johnson said proudly exclaimed

Johnson smiled as he said that and turned his attention back to his marines. Winning this battle, however small, had been a major moral booster for the marines aboard the Autumn. There was cheering throughout the encampment as the marines celebrated. (_That's it boys. Soak it up, you earned it_.) He thought as he watched the marines celebrate their first victory, from his perspective, since the fall of Reach.

"That is good to hear. Relief forces will on their way in about two minutes. Well done people, come home." Hammond said with relief evident in his voice.

Then Johnson saw SG-1 and the odst squads walking out of the pyramid. They had performed really well in his opinion. He still thinks they are still like raw recruits but in time they would get the hang of how things are done in the corps. He walked toward them and shook their hands, which caused the cheering to increase.

(1630 Hours/September 3, 1997/UNSC Pillar of Autumn/location: Earth orbit)

Clad in his crisp new, white unsc admiral uniform stood Jacob Keys. He looked out the window at the empty space that was the orbit of earth. It was barren and empty of the orbital installations that existed in his time and it hurt for him to see how vulnerable the cradle of humanity was. Though that would not be the case for very long. The new UEG was in the process of election and then would review his budget for the next phase of his plan to rebuild the unsc.

As he listened to what was going on through the gate, he could hear the marines cheering jovially for the first time in ages. It made him feel good to hear how much of a moral booster this battle was for his marines. It made him now sure that they would be able to push on and rebuild. He was also glad that they had all survived cause he was going to need them to help train the new recruits from the scattered armies of this earth and make them into a proper unsc army and navy.

"Feel better about this now Jacob?" He heard Cortana say as appeared in her holo tank beside his command chair.

"Yes I suppose I do. But this is just the beginning, we have a long way to go before we will be ready for a real war with the goa'uld." He said

"Oh. you're just being a pessimist like those people down there." Cortana said which caused him to laugh silently to himself.

"Maybe I am. I guess is how they felt when they set up the UNSC and UEG in my time." He said as he continued to stare out into space and listen to the radio transmission from the gate as SG-1 and Johnson returned through to the sound of applauds from the guards and gate room personnel.

"Oh, I wish you could be here with me, Miranda." He thought. Then he felt tears threaten to fall so he pushed those thoughts away and when to work on starting the next phase of the rebuilding: Building the needed Infrastructure.

(1700 Hours/September 5, 1997/Unnamed Planet/Captured Goa'uld Outpost)

Some days later, science teams and marines came through the gate to secure the planet and prepare to bring the goa'uld vessel to earth for study. Sam was already studying the control crystals in various computer panels, she never thought she would see a real crystal based computer system and could not wait to take it apart on earth. Some of this technology can be a real boon for earth: Invisible sublight drives, subspace communications, sensor technology and a whole lot more.

A mining site was established on this planet to harvest the naquadah along with a few other planets with identified deposits in order to supply the unsc for their weapons.

These mining worlds were also going to help provide mineral wealth into the UEGs economy. Their power is small right now but it will grow over time and become a superpower among the stars.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(1000 Hours/ September 12,1997/Colorado,United States/SGC Facility)

Deep in the underground facility of Stargate command, the Stargate was spinning as the coordinants to planet located somewhere in the galaxy were entered into the dialing computer in the control room.

Standing in the control room was now UNSC General Georage Hammond and Admiral Jacob Keyes. Hammond had been made general of stargate operations after it was reestablished by the admiral, though it was still mostly a US run operation which ment that it still was being run out of back pocket funding until the UEG election concluded would the SGC get offical status as a branch of the UNSC upon approval of the militaries charter.

As the admiral watched the gate through the window, he could not help but be amazed at this piece of technology and the ponetial wealth of technology and understanding that it has and still could bring the people of the earth. The voice of the gate technition brought him out of his thoughts as he anounced that chevron five was 'encoded'. He raised an eyebrow as he wondered why they had to announce when the gate locks in a symbol as it could be clearly seen through the window.

"Better hold onto something, Admiral. This is how we open the front door around here." Hammond says as the seventh chevron locks into place, causing the energy wave to form as the gate activates.

Keyes looks at the gate as a team accends the ramp and begins to enter the water like surface of the event horizon.

"My god, thats incredible."Keyes says as the last of the team steps through and the event horizon closes. "Do we have any idea where they are going?" He added as he truned to the general.

"The planet is designated P3C-117. Its a recon mission of one of the addresses that we got from the goa'uld ships memory banks." The general said as he turned around and pointed to the large holotank table that desplaied the star grouping where the afor mentioned planet was located.

As the two officers study the map, SG-1 walked up the steps from the hallway into the control room. Hammond noticed them imidiatly and shook his head at their tardyness as they were supossed to be on the admiral's tour of the facility so as to answer any of his questions.

"Sorry sir. We had some problems in the messhall regarding our money." Jack O'Niell said as he and the rest of SG-1 stood there. Then out of no where, they could hear someone chukeling as if they found something amusing. They and the general looked for the sorce and were surprised to find it was Keyes that was laughing. He then truned to face them all while shaking his head.

"Still having troubles with the new credit chips?" He asked Jack as he rigned his humor back in and schooled his face into a calm yet amused look.

Jack just looked rather flustered at how the admiral seemed to be making fun of his difficulties ajusting to the new economy. When he saw that the admiral was actully waiting for an answer, jack just look down at his feet while looking a bit embarased about his responce.

"I kept looking for my paper money that I thought was in my pocket." Jack said hushed tone.

The admiral shook his head, finding it rather funny that people were having trouble with the new global economy instead of just one country. He could understand the difficulty after hundreds of year of them using paper banknotes as currency.

"Well it will take some getting used to but I think that you will eventually come to like it better than the old system." The Admiral asured them as he look them all in the eye.

Jack nodded then pulled on the neck cuff of his new uniform which felt like a noose around his neck ready to hang him. Then the sound of General Hammond clearing his throut brought their attention back to the reason they are there.

"Now that we are all here perhaps we can continue with the tour?" The General suggested which made SG-1 inwardly groan at the idea of going on with this tour as they were sure that it was not even half over.

"Actualy General, I would like to get on to why we am here since I am sure that I can supply him with all the information about the stargate later." A female voice stated as it cut in which caused Hammond and SG-1 to look over at the Admiral who then turned to look at the holotank table. They all walked to stand beside him and were greated by the sight of an AI staring up at them. She was blue tinted with code running through her form as she stood on the suface of the table with her head cocked to the left as if waiting for them all to respond.

Daniel was a one to break the awkward silence as he lean forward to better view the AI with wide eyes.

"Uh... Hello. My name is Daniel Jackson. This is General Hammond, Samantha Carter, Jack O'Niell and Teal'c." As Daniel went on to try and continue speaking, Cortana was trying not to giggle at his odviaouse lack of experience in dealing with an AI, especily a smart AI like her. SHe thought that it was really cute how he was trying to be polite to her and treat her like a person by introducing her to the rest of his team and the General eventhough she had already met them earlier when they had capture the goa'uld ship as she required assitance from Teal'c as he could provide an accurate translation of the goa'uld texts and systems. In samantha's case she had met her when Sam had been paired with the AI to work on studying the technology from the goa'uld ship.

Fortunately, she was not going to have to explain this as before she could speek, General Hammond stepped forward. "Dr. Jackson, this is Cortana. She is the most advanced smart AI in excistance and serves aboard the Autumn most of the time. She is also the one who helps to coordinate global efforts ranging from upgrading citys and infrastructure to researching the technology from the captured goa'uld ship." Hammond explained as Daniel took a step back with a slight blush on his face in a sign of embarassment at having given his freinds second introductions to someone they had already met.

Deciding to move this meeting along, Keyes cleared his throat to draw their attention and looked down at Cortana who had her head down as if she was deep in though which ment she was getting into the SGCs files.

"Cortana, since you seem to be quit ready. Could you show General Hammond and Sg1 why we are here?" Keyes said as he placed his hands behind his back and looked at the AI as she brought her attention back while shooting him an annoyed look as he had possibly intrupped her in looking through the SGC data base.

"Very well." She responded in a blunt tone as she turned around and waved her hand which caused the Holo image infront of them to change into the scematics of what they remembered was the captured Cheops class warship which the top engineers and scientists on earth was studying in the soon to be decomissied area 51.

"You will remember the captured goa'uld ship. We have been studying its tech as you know but we have also been decoding and translating the information in it's data banks in hopes of gaining information about the goa'uld empire at large," Cortana then waved her hand and the pyramid shaped ship was miniaturized and then a image of scrolling text written in goa'uld was brought up. "From what we have been able to piece together, with Teal'c's help in translation, we learned that the goa'uld empire as we know it was formed around twenty two thousand years ago and has been expanding ever since. A few of the details we got are a bit vauge and it will take time to sift through it all. I am not sure if this goa'uld had a full account of the history or if it was all on Ra's ship when you blew it up but I am sure that this informatoion is a good part of it so we will be able to slowlyy put together a picture of the history of the goa'uld and maybe learn of their original homeworld." Cortana explained as she began to walk back and forth across the table as SG-1 and George being to go cross eyed as she rambled on.

Keyes lowered his head, pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed and shook his head as a single thought went through his head.(Smart AIs. Why can't they stay focused for more than two minutes.)

He then decided to take control of this meeting and cleared his throat in order to get everyones attention.

"Contiuing were Cortana left off," He said as Cortana leved a smoldering glare at the Admiral but he turned to face The General and SG-1."Learning about the history of the goa'uld has helped us to understand a little more about their political system which is made up of a group of the most powerful goa'uld that teal'c has helped us to identify. They are called the Sytem Lords. As far as we can tell, there are only at least a dozen of them with hundreds of minor goa'uld that, according to Teal'c, serve the system lords either out of fear or they are waiting for the chance to overthrow the system lord they serve." He stated as he truned to Cortana and nodded to her, signaling her to change the display.

"We also came across some information as to the size of the goa'uld empires territory as well as it's general shape." He continued as the holo display changed to what looked to be a map of the milky way galaxy. As they studied it, a good portion of the map near the positon of earth along with the majority of the orians arm and to an extention of the connecting galactic sector along with the entierty of the sygnus arm became colored in yellow.

"The areas in yellow represent Ra's total territory at the hight of his power until you killed him, Colonel. From what we learned from the data, Ra was the supreme system lord which we are guessing means that he ruled the whole of the goa'uld empire which leaves us to guees how much power he had over the other system lords." The Admiral stated as he pointed out the different red areas of the map. Then he noded to Cortana again, and she waved her hand infront of the map again and then the fringes of the yellow areas expanded in a red color that began to cover almost the rest of the galaxy causing SG-1 and Hammond to feel a chill run up their spines as they came to relize what they were up against. The most affected were Jack and Daniel as they were the ones that killed Ra and while they knew what they did was the right thing but they were now wondering what the cost was going to be for the people of earth even with the technology that Keyes had given them and it filled them with a sence of dread.

"As you can see, the goa'uld empire has near total control of the galaxy though we are unsure what that means in terms of overall strength in ships or size of armies. To correct that, we are going to need some recon done but we are somewhat limited in those options. The stargate is the quickest way to gather information about the enemy but that would put our SGteams in unessisary danger. We are going to be building ships called prowlers, which act like scouts for the fleet and have the latest in stealth technology."Keyes said as Teal'c raise an eyebrow as a though came to his mind.

"Do these Prowlers posses cloacking technology to aid them in gathering information about goa'uld worlds?" Teal'c asked which caused the Admiral and the rest of SG-1 to look at him as if he had grown a second head.

"No they don't." Keyes answered as he wondered were Teal'c was going with this.

"Then they will be of no use as they will not be able to get close enough to goa'uld worlds unnoticed by the guarding ships." Teal'c said as he folded his arms behind his back and watched as relization dawned on the Admirals face while he prossesed this information.

Keyes truned around as he looked at the map while he was deep in thought. He knew what Teal'c said was true since Cortana had told him about the sensors that she found aboard the goa'uld ship indicated the possibility of detecting a prowler and now with Teal'c confirming this was just more bad news for the use of prowlers.

As he contemplated the problem, he was struck by a thought. "Cortana, could we use active camoflage on our porwlers?"

Cortana lowered her head as the coding in her form began to move at a quicker pace as she processed the variouse possiblities in useing the covenant tech in place of clocking technology as they never managed to capture any covenant cloaking devices that were used by their ships. Soon she reached her conclusion and looked up at the Admiral with a somewhat flustered look as she gave him her answer. "No, the active camoflage would only last for about ten minutes at most so it would be rather useless."

"Damb!" Keyes exclaimed as he slamed his hand down on the Holo table. This was not what he had been hoping for as they needed to know what they were going up against in the near future as he was sure that the goa'uld were not going to just sit back and let Earth get stronger while they have the chance to put their growth to a stop. Just as he was about to decide to give up on the prowler program, Teal'c decided to speak up and offer a solution to the problem.

"I may know an answer to your problem." He said as the Admiral looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You do?"

"There is a creature on an uninhabited world that is said to posses the power of invisibility." He said as the Admiral looked at him intently.

"Really? You sure that it's not just a goa'uld myth?" Keyes asked him, knowing that most of what the jaffas know is based on lies told by the goa'uld for generations.

"I am sure. I have been to this world on a hunt for it before when apophis desired the secrets of this creatures abilities for use against his enemies." Teal'c elaborated.

Keye's rubbed his chin in thought while Cortana began asking for any discription of the creature that Teal'c can provide though it was not much as he had never managed to catch it so he had never truly seen it.

"Cortana, what do you think?"

"If we could capture the creature and bring it back, we could possibly find out how it is able to cloak itself." Cortana said as Keyes and Hammond both reached the conclusion that this mission might be worth it.

"Teal'c, do you know the address to this planet?"

"I do."

"Alright. General, Send SG-1 to this planet to try and capture this creature for research purposes."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck SG-1." Keyes said as the team left to gear up for the mission.

(1200 Hours/ September 12, 1997/ Unknown planet, stargate location)

On a green forested world untouched by civilization the stargate is active as the figure of Jack O'Niell walks through the active wormhole and is only greeted by the F.R.E.D that was carrying the supplies they will need.

"Carter!" He calls out as the gate deactivates behind him.

"Daniel, Teal'c!" He calls out as he chambers the first round on his BR-55. thunder is heard in the distance and bird calls answered his calls which caused him to become concerned.

Just as he was thinking aabout wether to diel back to the sgc and call in reinforcments, the motion tracker built into his helmets HUD system beeped and showed a friendly dot behind him.

"Here sir." Carter said as she walked around from behind the stargate and waited for the Colonel to approch and then led him to where Teal'c and Daniel were.

"What have we got?" Jack asked as him and Sam appoached the rest of the team.

"I thought I saw movement just as we came through the gate, sir." Sam replied and she noticed the hopeful look on Jacks face which told her he hoped to have the mission done as quickly as possible.

"Teal'c did we score already?"

"I saw movement as well. This way." Teal'c said and he took point as the team moved in the direction of the point of the sighted movement.

As they walked, Daniel looked around at the vibrant display of life that was on this planet and it made him wonder if Earth had once looked like this before humans discovered civilization and began using their planet like they could do whatever they want with it and not care what happened to it. It made him feel sad at how bad the people of earth had abused their planet as it had been estimated that it would take a minimum of ten years to repair most of the damage and no less than a hundred years to reverse the heavy deforestaion and habitat destruction but that it was still able to be fixed gave him hope for the future.

While Daniel was pondering the future, Jack was reloading his weapon with the tranc darts that they would use to capture one of these creatures. As he looked at the lable, he saw that the dosage was very high.

"I hope these things are as big asyou say they are. There's enough traquilizer in these darts to knock out a rhino." Jack said as he shouldered his weapon and trained his eyes on his surondings as he waited for an answer from Teal'c.

"They are quite large, but extremely manenuverable in the will find them most vulnerable when they hover." Teal'c said as he and the rest of the team stops walking as they were not picking up motion on the tracker.

"Hover? Like a humminbird?" Daniel asked in a startled voice. Teal'c looked at him with a serious expression.

"With teeth." He replied.

Growing tired of looking at the forest covered mountain in front of them, Jack cleared his through in order to gain their attention.

"All right, well theres nothing out here. lets get back to the gate and..." Jack said as he turned around in the direction of the gate. The rest of the team turned aswell to see what had cause the colonel to stop mid sentence. They were greated by a very worrying sight.

"Where is the stargate?" Daniel asked as they started to make their way back to the location of the gate quickly.

"I don't like this." Jack said as he led his team to the former location of the gate.

As he followed the others, Daniel could not understand how the stargate could disapear into thin air for no reason. As he contemplated the disapearence of the gate, a thought struck him. If they could nt find the gate, then they had no way to get home and that ment that he will not be able to fulfill his promise that he would bring his wife Sha're along with her brother Skaara back home to abydos. Wanting to find an answer to this problem he immediatly turned to Teal'c as it was odviouse that he had been on this world before.

"Did anything like this ever happen to you before?"He asked.

"It has not. If we became misdirected and needed to locate the stargate, we had a Goa'uld homing device to find it." Teal'c aswered in an ever calm tone as he kept pace with the rest of the team as they entered the clearing that the stargate had been last located in.

"Do we have a homing device."Daniel asked Sam in a slightly louder voice to gain her attention.

"Ofcourse we do. It's built into our HUD system in the helmet." Sam said then was struck by how silly she was for not thinking of it sooner. So she flipped the eye-screen on the right side of her helmet over her eye and looked through it and saw the signatures of the gate, right where it was supposed to be.

"Sir I got an ID on the gate. Use your eye-screen."

After confirming that the stargate was indeed still there, It left Jack marveling again at the advanced technology that the unsc had but he could marvel at his new tech after they finished the mission.

"Okay then, lets get the show on the road. Carter, you and Teal'c take off in that direction. Stay in radio contact. Daniel your with me." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir." Then Sam and Teal'c proceeded off in the indicated direction and Jack and Daniel went in the opossite direction.

(1230 hours/ unknown planet)

Half an hour into the search for the creature had turned up nothing so far which was to be expected since it was supposed to be invisible as Daniel had told Jack when he had commented that it was taking too long. They were walking through a meadow when Daniel heard what sounded like a fluttering noise coming from off to the side.

" ." Daniel hissed as he raised his hand in order to get Jacks attention. When he did, he pointed down the small hill they had climbed in the direction that the noise was coming from. They then headed back down the hill and begin looking through the trees as the noise becomes louder with each step. Daniel then spots a sort of warping in the air as if a giant creature was hovering just above the treeline. They moved into the underbrush on the side of the hill so as to avoid detection as they moved to a better fireing position.

"I just hope that it becomes visible once we trnaq it, otherwise we'll never be able to find it." Daniel said as Jack rasied his gun and took aim. Before he fired, the flash from a staff weapon came from somewhere below them. The staff bolt misses the creature and the animal flies away.

"Teal'c, what the hell are you doing?!" Jack said into his radio as he ducked back down into the underbrush.

"It did not come from me." Teal'c said lowly over the radio which caused jack to wonder where the staff shot could have come from but was brought out of his thoughts when Daniel tapped him on his shoulder and pointed as his question was answered when several jaffa run into sight. Using his fingeres to give hand signals, Jack and Daniel edge closer for a better look. They observed as the leader, who was clad in golden armor orders the jaffa away.

"Oh Great." Jack said as the figure in gold armor turned around and turned out to be Apophis as he followed the jaffa back into the forest.

When they were sure that Apophis was gone, Jack radioed Sam and ordered her and Teal'c to regroup as him and Daniel carfully made their way down the hill into the forest.

(Ten minutes later)

"You are certain it was Apophis?" Teal'c asked as he looked at O'Neill who was leaned up against a tree.

"Oh yeah." Jack answered as Daniel walked up to them and butted into their conversation.

"Okay, what are we going to do? We have to do something." He said in an impatient voice that made the others look at him with a small amount of worry.

"That's not our mission." Jack said in a somewhat flat tone as he knew what Daniel was getting at.

"Forget our mission. He's the only one who knows where Sha're and Skaara are. We may not get another chance a like this again." Daniel said with frustraion in his voice as if he did not want to talk about what he was suggesting first as he was normaly, along with sam, the voice of reason on the tea.

Jack watched Daniel for a bit as he contemplated many things about the situation. Deep down hhe wanted to save his friend Skaara along with Shar're but the profeshional part of his mind knew that it would quiet likely end in disaster if they failed to take apophis. It was a risky propostion to attempt this as there were many unknown factors such as the information that Cortana had told him about the goa'uld underlord that they killed had possed a personal shield in his ribbon device and it made him worried that maybe other goa'uld like the system lords had them as well. He took another look at Daniel and saw that the arcyologist would not take no very well, though Jack knew that Carter would support his desicion if he chose to not take Apophis but then Daniel would try to do something stupid. Ofcourse the benefits of capturing apophis would possibly outway the risks by way of eliminating a threat to earth and gaining a high value prisnorer which they can gain much required information on the other system lords.

"What kind of entourage is he going to have with?" The colonal asked Teal'c

"Two perhaps three jaffa personal guard."

"Are we seriously thinking of taking on apophis ourselves?" Jack just nods in confirmation." Sir, We're not prepared for an attack! We have mostly tranq rounds." She pointed out in the hope her team mates would see reason. But that hope seemed to be in vain today.

"So... we use one of them to capture him and take him back to earth where we will have him traped with no guards or slaves. He will have no choice but to tell us where Skarra and Shar're are." Daniel pointed out, not willing to be denied this chance to save his wife.

Jack just sighed as he knew that Daniel was not going to see reason. But He was going to have to step in and set his friend straight.

"Daniel, Carter is right. We can't attack Apophis since it is not our mission and we are not equiped to fight him and his guards." Jack said as he looked Daniel in the eyes and watched as the arceologist became inceasingly frustrated. Jack knew how he felt as he too wanted to save Skarra and his sister but he also knew that he could not place the team in unessary danger in a meaningless assault on a goa'uld, esspecilly not a system lord. No matter how he felt, the safty of the team came first.

"We're heading back to the gate. Lets go home." He said as he began to walk away so as to lead the team back to the stargate and end the conversation. Sam breathed a seigh of relif and slight surprise that it was her somewhat ecssectric commanding officer that was siding with her on this. She knew Teal'c also had the desire to strike at apophis but would understand the need to fall back and report this development as soon as possible and maybe get some back up aswell should they be ordered to engage the enemy.

As she turned her attention to Daniel, he didn't seem to be taking this decision well. Before she could talk to him, he began to walk swiftly up to the colonel with the possible intention to change Jack's mind.

"Jack! You can't be serious! We may not get another oppourtunity like this again!" Daniel said nearly shouting it.

"I am well aware of that Daniel. But we have orders not to engage the enemy unless absolutly necissary. You know that as much as I do." O'Neill responded over his shoulder as he continued to lead his team back to the gate while also keeping his eye on the forest so as to avoid possible detection by the jaffa that were hunting through the forest. He could not shake the feeling that they were being watched though he was not sure by whom.

Daniel was insenced by this reply as he had thought that Jack would side with him on this but seems that he had been wrong. He guessed it could be attributed to the fact that the UNSC chain of command was much more ridgid and it required officers to be unbending and not take risks. But, to Daniel, this was a risk worth taking if it meant he would save Shar're.

"Jack."

"Daniel the discussion is over now move out." Jack said with finality in his voice as he resumed his pace.

The team continued to walk through the ancient looking forest as they made their way to the gate though Jack still could not shake the feeling that they were being watched by somthing or someone. His motion detection sensore couldn't pick up anything but he could just feel it.

"Hey Teal'c do you have the feeling we are being followed?" Jack asked as he raised his rifle to a readyness position just in case of trouble.

" I have noticed it as well though I am not sure what it is. I would suggest we prepare for possible ambush by Apophis." Teal'c said as he also readied his weapon. Daniel and Sam followed suit and began to watch the surounding trees for any sign of trouble, be it jaffa or otherwise.

As they contiued on, It was becoming obvious that they were indeed being followed as they were begining to hear the sound of Jaffa boots, so Jack gave orders using hand signals to prepare to seek cover. Just as they reached a rocky outcroping sticking out of the grass and bushs Jack gave the signal and Teal'c truned about face and began to fire into the surrounding folliage as the rest of the team sought cover. Soon staff bolts began to fire back through one of the bushes in repily to Teal'c's cover fire.

"Teal'c get to cover!" Jack ordered and was glad as the jaffa complied. He then turned around the rock formation he was using as cover and pulled a grenade from one of the many pouches on his gear and then chucked it at the grouping of bushes that the staff fire was coming from. He was rewarded when the fire halted as the grenade went off and possibly killed the jaffa that were behind it. He then could hear the sound of Apophis's voice as he shouted orders to his jaffa.

"Well, looks like we are going to have to go with your plan anyway Daniel. We might as well seeing that he found us first. Teal'c, you and Carter give me some cover fire while I move to get in closer to the bastard and take him out. Daniel, your with me. Watch my back." He orders though the radio and was met by aknowlegment.

(Apophis)

This had been a most fortunate outcome to an almost disappointing day as he had mananaged to locate the warriors of the Tauri and the sholva Teal'c when his sensore traps had detected them moving through this area, most likely heading to the Chappa'hai but he would not allow them to escape since he had not found the creature and would prefer to return to chulack with the head of Teal'c to be used as an example to those who would defiy him or the goa'uld. It still angered him when he thought back to when Teal'c had betrayed him and sided with the dambed Tauri that have become a thorn in the side for the goa'uld.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of an explosion and saw his jaffa be blown off their feat and land in bloody heaps. It surpirsed him how effective their weapons were in battle as the exploding device had torn though the jaffa armor with ease. It caused him to think on how far the humans of their homeworld been allowed to progress, too far. Now they were begining to pose a growing threat to the dominance of the goa'uld which he knew must be delt with quickly lest they become a even bigger problem with what the Sholva can tell them about the goa'uld ways of war, especilly in space. Though he was sure that they did not have ships yet or at least with out hyperdrive technology. That was why he had to kill Teal'c and his human companions now. And if it cost him a thousand jaffa lives, then so be it.

"Jaffa kree hatak!" He shouted and more of his loyal Jaffa moved to take the place of the fallen. As his jaffa moved forward he heard a twig snap somwhere off to his left. He then truned in the direction of the noise and placed his right hand onto the control crystal on his left handed ribbon device and activate his personal shield, just in time to deflect projectiles from the weapons of the Tauri that had tried to ambush him.

(Jack)

"_Damb they do have personal shields!" _Jack thought as the darts from his BR-55 were blocked by a golden field that surounded Apophis. He then quicly switched to his M6E pistol to provide him some cover against the goa'uld as he tried to pull back into cover but his attention was drawn away from his target as a jaffa attempted to rush him but a well place pistol shot between the eyes droped him jaffa tried to rush him so he put that one down but while he was distracted, Apophis had picked up a staff weapon and was aiming it in his direction. Jack had no time to make it to cover when an idea came to him. He pulled out his combat knife and threw it just as Apophis fired.

(Sam)

As the jaffa kept coming, Samantha Carter kept bringing them down with her BR-55. Sparks flew off her target as his armor was ripped apart by the armor pirecing rounds that she had brought as had become part of the new SOP that the UNSC used in the stargate program, incase of unexpected contact with the enemy. As she took down another jaffa, her radio buzzed in her ear.

" Sam are you there?" Came Daniel's somewhat panicked voice over the radio as the sound of gun fire could be heard both over the radio and no more than a few yards away. From the sound of it, It was Daniel's SMG that she heard.

"Go ahead Daniel."

"Jack is down, hes been hit. I need help." Daniel yelled over the radio as she heard him let losse with another flurry of fire in the back ground.

(Teal'c)

Teal'c watched as Captain Carter was talking on the radio with either O'Niell or Daniel Jackson but he could tell from her worried expression on her face that something was not right. His suspicions were confirmed when she took her hand away from the radio switch built into their helmets and looked at him with grim determination in her eyes that told him that their commrads were in trouble.

"Teal'c watch my back." She told him as she moved from her cover behind a tree and began to carfully approach the bushes that the enemy jaffa had come from with him moving in behind her as he had a bad feeling about this course of action. When he and Carter passed beyond the bush, they found the colonel laying on the ground front up with Daniel standing over him firing his SMG at a group of serpent guards that were forming what she could only guess was some type of line formation that reminded her of how war was fought in the revolutionary war and onward that he had read from Earth military history. Teal'c already knew this as he used to fight in this manner but had seen how this formation tactic was suicidle against a sufficantly advanced race like the Tauri.

Teal'c quickly leveled his staff weapon at the approaching serpent guards and fired off a couple bursts that scoured one direct hit and one miss. On the outside he remained calm and tryed again but on the inside, he was becoming quite annoied by how the staff weapon missed more often than actuly hitting the targert which was not a very good exchange of firepower and accuracy in a weapon. That is why O'Neill calls the staff a weapon of terror and not of war. Out of the conner of his eye, Teal'c could see that O'Neill's knife was missing and it made him wonder if he could have used it as it had been suggested by the SGC ai that if goa'uld do have personel shields like the underlord of Ra's had, they could be breached with objects that have a lower kenetic energy ie. Thrown objects. This led him to surmize that the colonel had thrown his knife at apophis. He hoped that it killed apophis.

As he fired another two bursts at the now aproaching serpent guard, one of them fired at Carter and hit her in the center of her chest armor.

"Captain Carter!" Teal'c exclaimed as she was knocked off her feet by the hit. Daniel tried to rush to her aid but was shot and hit by a staff bolt. As he fell, Teal'c felt himself become angry and turned to face his inevideble death with honor as the serpent guards approched him with their staff weapons leveld at him.

Teal'c knew he could not defend his friends so he prepared to die fighting.

As the serpent guards readied their staffs to end the life of Teal'c, right before thier eyes he along with the bodies of the tauri disapeared. They quickly fired but hit nothing so they spread out to find were the sholva and his tauri companions had gone, but unbeknowenst to them, Sg-1 had been rescued by the a group of people that called themselves the Nox. They had been watching the whole exchange between the jaffa of Apophis and SG-1 with saddness and disapprovle at how they resorted to fighting rather than using ways to escape to the stargate. When the humans had been hit, the nox felt pity for them and had decided to intervene and help save them.

They brought the humans and their jaffa friend to their camp and prepared to revive the humans when they found, to their surprise, that the armor the humans wore had protected them from the lethal power of the goa'uld weapons and had allowed them to survive unharmed, only stunned by the hits. It was then decided that they would try to interact with these humans but could not stand to have their weapons around so they took them and sent them through the gate back to their world. It was soon that the humans began to waken from the unconcisness as their jaffa companion watched over them.

( 0110 hours/ Unknown planet/ Location unkown)

Jack was the first to wake as he felt a dull soreness in his chest were he had taken the hit from the staff bolt that apaphis had hit him with. On that note, he looked down at his chest and saw just his black undershirt. This caused him to panic as he looked around for his armor and gear but could not see them anywhere. As he looked around he saw both Daniel and Carter on beds that apeared to be made of grass and leaves that felt strangly comfortable on his back. As he sat up he became aware of another occupant in conner of his eye. He saw it was Teal'c who was doing his meditaion thing as he was apparently waiting for them to wake up. From the looks of their surroundings, his team and him were in a large hut made of an assortment of vegetaion.

"Daniel? Daniel." Jack wispered as he shook Daniel's shoulder to wake him. As the archiologist came too, he looked around with his eyes before sitting up and lightly gasping for breath.

"That's some great armor, I was dead when I got I think it could use some more padding." He said as he felt the area on his chest were the bolt had hit his armor and left only a minor ache on his chest. Then Carter woke at the sound of their voices and sat up while examining the area were she had taken the hit on her armor but found only her uniform shirt, she then lifted her hand to check for her sidearm but found it missing.

"Sir, my side arm is missing." SHe said as she looked around.

"Yhea mine too."

They then heard the grass curtain over the entrance russule as a small man enters. He had bushy green hair and is clad in baggy clothing made of homespun natural fibers, they could not tell what his age was and they were slightly surprised that he looked human. He walks over to teal'c and lighly taps him on the shoulder, causing the Jaffa to rouse from his meditaion and regard the short man with a friendly look. This told the rest of SG-1 that thi9s man was not a threat and might be the one that helped them. Daniel decided to the one to stop staring and say something.

"Uh... hi. My name is Daniel Jackson, this is Samantha Carter Jack O'Niell and I guess you already met Teal'c. " Daniel said in a somewhat hesitant voice as he regarded the strange looking man that just kept staring at them while he tilted his head slightly to the side.

Another of his kind, A female from what they could tell, entered into the hut they were in. She wore the same kind of cloths as the slightly shorter man but her hair was more red than green and is slighly lighter. SHe walks over to the shorter man and regards the O'niell carter and daniel sighlently as the three members of SG-1 were wondering why they had not been told that their were poeple on this planet but guessed that Teal'c had also not known as well. The woman then began to motion toward them as if she wanted them to follow her.

" You want us to follow you?" Daniel asks to which she repeats the motion and walks out. The man smiles at them and follows, leaving the three members of Sg-1 in confusion.

"Teal'c, who are our unexpected hosts?" O'Niell asks as he stood up and streatched out his muscules along with the other two.

"I am not sure, O'Niell. I have asked and they do not seem to understand me. But I believe that they are the ones who saved us from the serpent guard." He stated which caused the others to look at eachother as their first impression of these starnge people was that they were quite innocent of such things. They decide that they might as well follow their hosts as they could possibly lead them to their gear and maybe help them get back to the stargate as they were certain that Apophis would not give up on killing them that easy and they did not want to put these people in danger by being around them when the jaffa found them.

Exiting the hut, the members of SG-1 found that they were in a clearing somewhere deep in the forest. There were two other huts, they all apeared to be made of sticks and grass but seemed very sturdy if they were able to stand on uneven ground, if the slightly higher elevation of the two other huts was any indication to the ground. They were met by the same two individules who looked at them with curious expressions.

"Is this were you live?" Daniel asks since he noticed that there were only two of them that he had seen so far, but there were three of the small round huts, so he was guessing that they were part of a family group.

The two just walk away toward what sg-1 quickly guessed might be the rest of their family so they follow and find another man and a young boy sitting on a bench that apeared to be carved out of a large stump that was surrounded by many wild flowers and green shrubery with several baskets full of fruit in front of them. The first two walked over to their companions and motiond for sg-1 to come join them, which they did and waited for their hosts to sit first though this seemed to confuse the two. Daniel quickly saw that perhaps they were misinterpting the culture of these people and decided to sit down first and was followed by the others as well as the woman and her male counterpart.

(Anteaus)

He watched as Lya and Opher had brought the humans to sit with them while he sat next to his son and waited to have lunch with the rest of their family and guests. He was still not very pleased that these people had brought violence to Gaia but the others wanted to see if they were ready to begin communications with the Nox and perhaps their allies like the Asgard, though he was not sure if this was wise as they so far had not shown him that they could understand any other way but the use of unneeded violence. Opher thought that they just need to be shown another way than fighting to solve their problem and that as the allies of the ancients, the Nox should help teach them as they were older and he believed thgat the old should teach the young to be wise. But he was for now very much in dobt they would be anything like what the ancients were before them. But Lya had asked him to try to be pacient and said that she was sure that they could learn much from the Nox and that maybe something positive will come from it. He knew his wife was very kind but was never a one to make judgement too swiftly so he had decided to trust in her and give the humans a chance to prove him wrong.

He watched as they sat down and sat there as he and lya offered them fruit which they kindly took and ate with great care as if they worried they would offend him and his family, which he was gratful for. As they took a bite of the fruit, they seemed taken aback by how sweet it seemed to be to them based on trhe impression he was getting while sencing their natural presence which made him think they may now try to eat faster in order to taste it all like many of the jaffa had done while huting on their world for all this time but was pleasntly surprised when they took slower bites in order to savor the flavor better. Prehaps he shall give them a better chance since they seemed to mind their manners and act much more civil when they are not using violence to solve their problems. While he was thinking of how best to approach conversaion with them, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his son Nafrayu was interested in these newcomers since he had not been expossed to outsiders directly like this before and it made him a little concerned that they could have an unwanted influence on him. For now though, he will keep an eye on how his son and these visiters interact.

When the humans finished, they began trying to converse with him and his fellow Nox but they had yet to learn their language but that would not take long as it seemed very simple to learn. As he listened to them speak, Anteaus stood up and prepared a small fire in order to cook porridge as it was time for lunch and he was sure that the furits would not be enough since it had not been enough for the ancients when their races first met from what opher had told him. While he continued cooking, the humans talked among themsleves abit about their location and how they would get back to the stargate as they had lost their way of detecting the gate.

"We will take you to your portal." Antaeus said as he decided that he had decided to try and speek to them and perhaps convice them to go home as he knew that the jaffa would keep hunting them as long as the humans and their jaffa companion remained. When he look at them and offered some food to them, he was quickly amused by the expetions of shock on thier faces as they apperently thought that him and his family would not be able to understand or speak to them in their own language.

(Daniel)

As he took the laef bowl in his hands, Daniel could not help but be amazed at how little time it took for these people to comprehend and utilize english perfectly from just hearing with in not yet even an hour but they had done it. He then took a bite of the porridge like food that had been given to him and found that it tased incredibly good and was beginig to thank all the selfcontrol training he and the rest of SG-1 had been made to take before they would be allowed to step trough the stargate again as the admiral had not liked the report of the mission involving the Jonas hanson and all teams were given a full evaluation on their mental health and then were sent to be taught self dissapline and control as the admiral would not tolerate such an incident to heppen again. Daniel had thought it a pain to do along with the extra firearm training he had to go through before he would be allowed to even hold a UNSC weapon but it has proven very helpful as he was beginig to wonder if he should start asking about these people or if he should wait and see if they were open to it. (Well nothing ventured nothing gained) He though as he continued eating.

"How long did it take you to learn our language?" He asked as he took another bite of the poriddge.

"It took time ton learn your speech." came the simple reply.

"That's pretty fast." Sam added, clearly impressed by how quickly they learned just from listening.

"Do you mind if I ask what your people are called?" Daniel asked.

"Why do you ask Daniel?" The female asked with a curoiuse but firm expression on her face that reminded him abit of his mother when he would ask a possibly rude question.

Daniel then felt a little imbarased as he saw that he had not even asked for their names and he was already asking about their people. Perhaps the admiral had been right to put him through the selfcontrol course as he was told that he had a tendency to over look small things like common curtacy while pursuing answers to his questions. He now did not look forward to telling Dr. Fraiser she was right.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should ask your names first." he said which caused her to smile

" My namwe is Lya."

"My name is Antaeus."

"My name is Opher."

"Nafrayu." The child said as he sat next to Sam and pointed to himself.

"Carter." Sam said as she also pointed to herself, feeling becoming slightly attached already to this sweet and innocent looking child as looked at her with a bright smile on his face that made her feel a warmth inside her that she could not explain with words.

"If you don't mind me asking and don't get me wrong because I am very greatful but how did you save us from the jaffa?" O'Niell asked curiose because from what he could see these people were very peaceful and would more likely avoid the figting instead of try to help any side. Still it made him wonder how they did it as the new UNSC protocal for gate travel was to not assume anything about people out here since they were obligated to try and find allies against the goa'uld so they had to be on their best behavior when in the presence of possible inhabitants of the planet they go to. As such he was going to try and see if these people would be open to at least talking with them.

"Our ways." Antaeus answered in a simple if cryptic responce that made the team including Teal'c to raise an eyebrow as they had not been expecting such a responce that gave no direct while showing not even a hint of hostillity in it but it fit with how these people seem to live with no negative effect on their world, if he was right in believeing that there were more people like them.

"Why did you come to our world? Is it to hunt the Fenri?" Lya asked them in a neutral tone that gave them the feeling that her opinion of them and possibly that of her family will depend on their answer. They looked at eachother and sighlently agreed to tell these peolpe the truth as Lya and her family were being genorus and sharing food with them so they saw no harm to tell the truth.

"We came here to capture the creature alive and take it back trhough the stargate wiith us and study it." Jack told them as Antaeus handed him a bolw of Porridge with an unhappy look, meaning that he did not like their reasone for being here.

"And when you leaned enough from it, would you have returned it unharmed?" Antaeus said in a nuetral sounding tone as he handed a bowl to Sam.

"Yes, we have no intention of harming it unlike the goa'uld." Daniel responded whci made Opher smile along with Nafrayu as he sat next to Carter. They waited for Lya to say something but she just shook her head quietly and began to eat her food as Antaeus sat down next to her and and they all ate in silence until Antaeus broke it.

"It is time for you to go." Antaeus said as he stood up and began to walk away, followed closly by Lya and Opher though Nafryu seemed reluctant to go. SG-1 felt a little discouraged by this suden ending of relations but knew that since the inhabitants of this planet have told them to leave, it was SOP to respect their wishes and return home so that they can report this.

(Opher)

This was not how he would have liked for this meeting with the decendents of the alterans to go. He was not sure if this decion by the elders of the Nox was too hasty or not as he felt that there was much to teach this young race about other ways of achiving their goals which would seem to be an end to the dominion of the goa'uld.

That brought him to think about the parisitical snakes and it made him very unhappy whenever he saw them. They were crule and destructive to everthing they touched and anything they could not have they would destroy as he had seen many of them do by trying to start wild fires in the forest in order to destroy the fenri when they fail to catch it. Fortunatly, the Nox would intervene and put out the fires quickly and only a small amount of damage would be done. The most negetive effect it had was that it caused some of the youngers to become angry at how the goa'uld was abusive of their world and they said how the nox should put a stop to it for good. Thought they often spoke with more anger than acutal meaning, as they would then calm and not bring the subject up again but their sentiments were understood none the less.

The main reason that opher was agreaing with the elders was that these humans were more advanced than thought as they had armor that protected them from the goa'uld weapons and they had the technology to detect the gate even while the nox were hiding it. The Humans use of weapons also seemed to convince the elders that they were still much to young and were not ready to learn from the nox though he still felt that perhaps they could be taught other things as the asguard were that young once but when they met the nox and the ancients, they were willing to learn of other way to deal with problems.

As opher continued to walk, he noticed that Nefryu had wandered away from their group, and he was certain were the boy was going.

(Sam)

As sam walked behind her companions, thought she had no idea where they were going but guessed it was back to the gate. As they pasted by a tree, Carter noticed that it looked the same as the one they had passed before. Were they going in a circle?

Before she could question jack,she heard the leaves on the forest floor rustel which caused her to look behind them on reflex and found that the young boy Nafryu was following them.

"Sir, it looks like we are being followed." She said as she watched the boy out of the corner of her eye.

"I know Carter, thats why we have been walking in circels. I was hopping he would get board and go back home." He replied with a sigh. They did not have time for games with this kid. It was dangorus out here and he was certain that there were still jaffa roaming through the woods looking for them.

As they continued walking, the colonel flashed them hand signals to dispurse and regroup after ten minutes. After a five second count, the group ran in different directions in hopes of confusing the kid and perhaps shaking him off their trail.

Carter ran northwest and hid behind a tree. As she leaned to check around the corner, She heard a "Hello" directly behind her which startled her and caused her to nealy jump out of her skin. She tunred around and found Nafryu standing there with that same sweet smile.

(Daniel)

Running in a random direction, daniel was not sure if he was getting lost or not. It seemed as if this forest just went on forever with many of the trees as tall as a redwood. He glanced over his to see if he was being followed and was glad to see that he wasn't. He then decided to slow down and catch his breath. He looked at his watch a saw it had been ten minutes so he guessed that he should go back but as he truned around, he saw that he had lost his sence of dirrection. As he thought on how to find the rest of his team, he heard the rustel of leaves on the forest floor to his left wich caused him to quickly turn his head and see Opher walking through the forest. As he watched, the old man turned his head and looked at Daniel with a smile as he rubs his finger down a tree, gathering the sap on his finger. As daniel approached him, Opher licked the sap from his finger and smiled at daniel and offered him some.

"Mmmm. You?"

"Uh No. Thank you. I'm trying to cut down."Daniel said as he politly tried to decline the offer.

"Are you trying to hide from Nafryu?" Opher asked so simply though it surprised daniel how he was able to guess right.

"I suppose you can say that. We ere on our way to the stargate when we noticed him following us. We were kind of hoping that he would give up on following us and return to your camp." Daniel then noticed that Opher was chuckling solftly as he walked on. The old man motioned for him to follow so he did.

"I can assure you that he will still find you even if you can not find yourself. He knows the forest, hears it's voice and knows how to tell when there are strangers among the trees." Opher said as they walked along.

"Do you mind if I ask a question about you people?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know more about the people on the planets we visit."

"I suppose. Knowledge is to used to teach others."

"Well why... Why don't you teach me now?" Daniel asked sounding like an impatiant youngster asking his parents to teach him things.

"Knowledge takes time. Over the years we teach the young to be wise." Opher said in a cryptic but meaningfull way.

"Um..." Daniel said bu then thought that his next question might be concided rude.

"How old am I? How do you mark time?" The old man asked with a thoughtfull expression on his face.

"Umm... years? Days? Ah, a day is one revolution of our planet; a year is one revolution around our sun. there are 365 days in a year so...

"Then I am four hundred and thrity-two years old." Opher said with a smile as he truned toward daniel who had a surpirsed look on his face.

"Well ah... you look good." He compimented

"Thank you."

(Jack)

It had been ten minutes since he and the others had split up to try and lose the kid. The kid was a nice boy and Jack had seen how he had seemed to grow fond of Sam but they were a danger to these people if they stayed here any longer. He could not bring himself if the goa'uld find about the existance of these people and made slaves out of them or worse, hosts. He was also wondering why they had not been found by the goa'uld before if what Teal'c had told him about how he had been to this planet before which ment that perhaps the other goa'uld had been coming here as well over the centureys.

Just as he began to wonder on how they have stayed hidden for so long, Anteaus materialized out of thin air which caused Jack to quickly turn and look at him in amazement.

"you are mistaken to think that you can lose Nafrayu when you yourself are lost." He said while he looked at Jack.

"How did you do that?"

It is not the Fenri that have the ability to hide. It is the Nox." Anteaus replied as Jack began to think how this made many things make sence like the disapearnces of the stargate.

"So you hid the stargate and that creature from us?" He said in more of a statement than a question.

"We hide it from the hunters that come to harm it from time to time." The Nox said and Jack understood what he ment by that.

"We are not hunters. We only want to capture it alive and learn how it becomes invisible." He said.

"Some things can not be learned with a mere show of force."

"I guess so. Maybe you can help us to understand your ability so we can make our ships do that to." Jack said, having come to the concluion that perhaps these people were more advanced than they had seemed at first glance.

"We can no teach you our ways. You would only use them to cause harm to others."

"We only want to defend oursleves from the goa'uld so that they won't harm our people."

"Perhaps. But what then will you do to achive that safty when you see how this power can be used to hide from them. Will you turn this into a way to send weapons that they can not see and destroy their worlds?" Anteaus asked and it made Jack see that he was right. There were many onb his world that would say that they should do that and send cloaked nukes to the different world that the system lords control in order to deal with the threat in the quickest way possible.

"I guess that you are right. Thereare those that would do that."

"That is why we will not teach you. You are not ready." Anteaus said as he motioned for jack to follow him.

(Teal'c)

Teal'c had known better than to run in a random direction and had instead merely retuned to the Nox camp to wait for his companions to return.

"Are you waiting for your friends?" Teal'c heard Lya ask from behind him.

"I felt it best to return here as it would be of little use to become lost." He said and she merely smiled in responce.

It was not long before the other Nox returned with the rest of Sg-1.

"Well, Opher is 432 years old." Daniel said as he sat next to Teal'c.

"yhea well I am sure that they are not even human." Jack said as Sam nodded in agreement while they sat on the bench across from Teal'c and Daniel.

"And it turns out that the creature has not power to make itself invisible. They do it." Jack added as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the Nox.

"I take it that we are still gonna leave knowing that these people are what the goa'uld are looking for?" Sam asked as she looked at Nafrayu as he talked with the other nox, she guessed was his familiy.

"Yes carter we still have to leave. It is SOP that if the indigenous people ask for us to leave, we do as they say." Jack said as he looked at her. He knew how she felt about leaving these people alone but from what he had seen so far, he was sure that they could take care of themselves.

"But they look so helpless." She replied.

"Sam, let me ask you something, haven't you noticed that these are the only people that we have seen since the time we got here?" Daniel asked.

" I have noticed this as well yet Anteaus has told us that there are others and that they do not wish to meet us." Teal'c said while Sam nodded in agreament.

"Well then were are these others and why have we not seen them? I think that they are more advanced than what we have seen so far." Daniel said which caused the others to look at him in a strange looks.

"I mean it. Who are we to say what is more advanced just because they don't seem to live in big tall skyscrapers like us."

"Yhea but Daniel that is kind of hard to prove."Sam said with a slightly skeptical look in her eyes.

Before the conversation could go any further, Anteaus approached them with lya walking right beside him.

"We will return you to the portal." He said in his still calm voice.

"Okay. But could you tell us one thing." Jack asked.

"And what was that?" Lya asked in her calm tone.

"We believe that you are a more advanced culture than you apear to be." Teal'c said and Lya only smiled in reply.

In half an hour, Sg-1 and their nox escorts were heading toward the gate. The walk was quiet, but Sg-1 felt that something was not right as their seemed to be not a single animal noise to be heard in the area. This led them to be a bit cautious and watch theirs and their companions backs though the nox told them that there was nothing to worry about which frustrated the team at the nox's seemingly inability to comprehend danger even when it seemed to be staring them right in the face.

As jack was contemplating on how he will word his report when he submits it in the after mission debrief, he caught a slight glint of light reflecting off of metal coming from the next clearing ahead of them. This caused him to shoot a look over to Teal'c who seemed to have also noticed aswell. He then gave subtle hand gesters which signaled them to try and protect the nox. Just as hhe had finished giving his team the sighlent orders, a staff blast came out of the trees ahead of them and went wide of its target, which was Teal'c's head. The jaffa then grabed Lya and pulled her to cover while the others did the same. Jack looked out from behind his cover and saw a small group of Jaffa serpent guards that had appearnetly been looking for them. He knew that his team were the ones that these jaffa wanted as he was sure that the nox would be safe if they left them here and drew the enemy away.

"Well it looks like we have our selves a problem wouldn't you say T?" Jack asked the jaffa as they kept their heads down while the enemy jaffa advanced upon their posision.

"Indeed it would, We can not allow them to find the nox and learn of their abilities. Appophis would most certainly try to find a way of obtaining that power or he would destroy them." Teal'c told him as he ducked another staff blast. Jack saw how bleaker this situation was getting and looked at the rest of his team and then at the nox. He felt bad for bringing this trouble upon them as they would not be in this danger if his team had not been here in the first place. The jaffa had them pinned down even if most of their shots seemed to not even hit the trees they were taking cover behind. That was when he was struck by an idea to do something crazy.

"Stay here." He said to Anteuss as he picked up a stone, stepped out from behind the tree and tossed it at one of the serpent guards, getting a bullseye on the the center one's helmeted head.

"Hey, you guys can't hit the broadside of a barn!" He shouted at them, causing them to turn their attetion on him and fire a volly of plasma bolts at him though they surprisingly missed. Jack smirked at them as he heard them curse in their own language at seeing him proved right. While he was distracting the jaffa, the other team members thought jack had lost his mind as he stood their taunting the serpent guards saying how they shoot like a blind old lady and each time the jaffa woud shoot at him and miss due to the inacurrasy of the staff weapon. This caused the jaffa to become more angry at him. It was then that they relized what jack was doing. He was trying to distract the jaffa so they can make a break for it.

Jack looked at his team but saw that they were unwilling to run for it without him. It was for the best that they survive and get the nox to a safe distance so they can hide themselves and his team can wait till the coast is clear to head for the gate. It made him feel special in that his team would not abandon him but now was not the time to uphold the spirit of the team as they could not afford to all die. Just as jack was about to order them to make a run for it, he thought better of it as that would tip off the serpent guards that their was more than just his team here. just as the jaffa seemed about ready to fire, he took off running in a random direction which cause the staff blasts to miss widly as the serpent guards were thrown off by their targets sudden movement.

As she watched the jaffa rush off in pursuit of the colonel, Sam thought that he had lost his mind but she understood that he was drawing the enemy away so that they can make it to the gate.

"What is he doing?" Daniel asked her as he rushed over to her.

"He is draring away the serpent guards so that we may have a chance to make it safly to the gate." Teal'c said as he also watked over to were sam and Daniel were. Daniel looked in the direction that the colonel had run off in, feeling worried about jack.

"We need to get moving to the gate." Sam said which caused Daniel to look at her with a very surprised look.

"What we're just going to leave jack? He have to go help him!"Daniel said as he was about to run after jack but was grabed by Sam. As he turned to look at her with frustration in his eyes but this withered a bit as she looked into his eyes with detirmination.

"I know we have to help him but we have no weapons and we have no idea how many more jaffa there are out there. We need to get back to the SGC and get reinforcments. Then we come back to help the Colonel." She said with a 'Taking no bullshit' Expression that quickly crushed what ever argument Daniel might of been thinking. With the conversaion ended, they continued following the Nox back to the gate but daniel noticed that there seemed to be one missing.

"Hey, Wheres Anteus?"

(Jack)

As he kept running and weaving between trees as the trailing jaffa kept trying to shoot him, trees exploding with every staff bolt that missed him. He knew his decision to draw the jaffa into chasing him would end very badly but he had a responceablility to his team to make sure that they got home safly as he had lost members of his team before and it still hurt to this day. So he had decided that he would do everything to prevent that from happening on his watch this time, though he was sure that it will be unlikely that he would come out of this alive.

He kept running until he triped on a root belonging to one of the ancient trees that filled the seemingly never ending forest. He looked at his foot and quickly tried to unhook it from the root but he could see the jaffa aproaching him qickly with their staff weapons raised at him. As they came with in ten feet of him, the heads of the staffs split open in flashs of golden light. Just as he saw their fingers begin to press on the staff weapons triggers, he they all heard someone shout "Stop!" he looked past the jaffa and saw Anteaus standing there calmly, even ass the jaffa turned to face him.

Just before the Jaffa could fire on the suddenly appearing nox, the weapons disappeared from their hands. Startled, they look at see the nox disapear from sight along with the tauri warrior that they had been chasing. They looked around but could not find their two targets. The serpent guards spread out to find them but would find nothing and would be left with the task of returning home to chulak to report their failure to appophis, something they dreaded as he was not know to be forgiving of failure.

(/ Nox Planet/ Staragate location.)

Aproaching the gate, Jack was still a little on edge abouut running into the Jaffa again after having been rescued by Anteaus though it surprised him by how big of a risk the nox had taken to save his life. As he reached the DHD, he saw the gate was active already when he was sure, more like hopping that his team had gone through already and were waiting for him to follow but he was more than certain that they were gathering reinforcments in order to come back and effect some rescue plan.

Before he could decide wether or not to step through the open gate or to wait for said rescue to come but before he could decide, the Nox family apeared becide the foot of the gate along with his equipment and weapons that they had taken from him earlier.

"Your companions have already gone through the doorway. They were quiet worried about you." Lya said as she wore a sweet smile on her face as her son stood next to her with an equal smile on his face which reminded Jack why he joined the military, to help uphold justice and defend the weak and helpless. Though he was more than ceratin that the Nox were far from being helpless as long as their methods were not interfered with from outsiders.

"Well then I better get back and mae sure that they don't come back and turn this place into a warzone." Jack said half jockingly as he was sure that they probably would.

"You worry for us, why?" Anteaus asked as Jack grabbed up his gear and began to put it back on.

"Cause I have seen quiet a bit of what the goa'uld are like and I would hate to see them enslave or destroy you." He replied to which they regarded him curiously.

"Why? You barly know anything of us yet you say to worry for our safty." Lya asked as she and Opher regarded the human before them, watching his face to say if he truly believed what he was saying.

"Yes, I don't know you and you really don't know me but I truly don't wish to see any harm come to you nice folks. It happened to my people along time ago and took so many of them away from their familys and loved ones. I don't think they should be allowed to do it to anyone else if we can help it." Jack said as he looked at them with a strait face. "That is what many at the SGC believe and we will all in our power to bring an end to their tyranny." He finished and saw the nox smile as if they aproved of what he said.

"Before you go, there is something we would have you see." Anteaus said as he raised his hand, waved it and pointed off into the distant sky behind jack. He watched a the sky became slightly distorted, revealing a floating city that was like none jack had never seen before. It had great towers that were circled by starnge creatures that he guessed were the Fenrie that they had been told about.

"Now that is impressive."

"Fear not. For we shall be always be safe." Anteaus said as he and his family vanished.

Jack watched as the city vanished and nodded to himself. This was going to be a mission for the record books that was for sure. As he stepped up to the still active gate, he typed his code into the GDO and his radio crackled to life.

"Colonel O'Niell, it is good to hear from you. We were about to send in a rescure team to come get you."General Hammonds voice on the radio stated.

"It's good to hear from you too sir. I will explain everything in my after mission report."

"We look forward to reading it Colonel. Come on in." Keyes said

"Thank you Admiral." Jack said as he stepped through the wormhole, dreading having to write up this report."

(Nox)

As the young nox and his family returned to their camp, he seemed to lack a little luster though his family was not worried as they knew why this was. They knew he was a little sad that their new friends had to leave, well as sad as a nox can get. But he understood that it was best they go so that they be safe from harm by the goa'uld but there was something bothering him.

"What is wrong Nafrayu?" His mother Lya asked with a smile. He knew she could maybe help him with his questions that had been swiming in his mind since he had met Samantha Carter.

"When I found Sam, I asked her why they have the symbol of a black eagal on their shoulders and she told me that it was the symbol of the UNSC." He said and was surprised to see his mother gain an almost confused look, again as confused as a Nox could get.

"Thats odd. Colonel O'Niell only mentioned this SGC that he belongs too but not this UNSC. What could it be and why did he not say anything about it?"

"Perhaps it can explain their more advanced technology sush as the plasma resistant armor or the technology required to detect the stargate through even our clokes." Opher stated as they all sat down at their family table and procided to prepare dinner.

"It is a puzzel that we do not have all the peices too. I will speak with the elders about it and see what they think of how to handle this infomation." His father Anteaus said as he fed the fire and began to cook a pot of the nox poraige for dinner while Lya brought fruits to the table.

"Maybe they should concider contacting one of our remaining friends of old. They would be much better equip to learn more about this UNSC and what they may have to do with the humans from earth." Lya stated as she took her seat.

"Perhaps we shall simply have to see how events play out in do course." Anteaus said as he cooked. The others all nodded in agreement as they waited for the meal to be ready.

I am sorry for taking so long to get this chapter but my muse went on vacation for the summer and then I had important things to do but I will not give up this story so I am giving you this christmas present of two chapters.

Merry Christmas.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(0900 Hours/January 30, 1998/Unknown Planet/Stargate)

On a planet in the orians arm of the galaxy, a stargate was dialing. It was dark and the air was choked by small grey particulates that fell to the ground at a steady rate as if it were snow. Thunder and lightning flashed in the sky as volcanos erupted in the distance.

The gate was spinning with six of the seven chevron crystals on the gate glowing. Then the seventh symbol was locked, producing the energy wave as the gate connected to a counterpart somewhere else in the galaxy.

Stepping through the gate came SG-1 on their never ending missions to explore the galaxy and meet new people.

In the last four months since the stargate had been reactivated, they had met a multitude of races that they never thought could have existed with the galaxy controlled by the goa'uld.

The first they met were the NOX on the planet Gaia while on a mission to capture a creature that legend said could make itself invisible but Apophis showed up and nearly killed SG-1 and would have if not for the Nox having rescuing them. It was the first advanced race they had ever met even though the Nox said they were still much too young and were not ready to go further in their contact with the older race.

They also met crystal beings called the UNITY and a race of aquatic humanoids called the OHNES. They were also able to recover the repository of four great races and Doctor Earnest Littlefield from the planet Heliopolis. On a world called Cimmaeria, they learned about the UNAS and the ASGARD while trying to rescue Teal'c from the labyrinth. Their luck streak got better as it was discovered that there was a goa'uld queen on Earth and they managed to capture her when she tried to sneak into the SGC as the AI controlled bio sensors detected the presence of the symbiote within the host. She was taken to the new ONI facility in though her sarcophagus seemed to not be working anymore and she had rendered it unusable for study. It was kept under wraps so as to not cause the public to panic. Afterward a covert operation was under taken to find anymore alien presences on the planet and evaluate their threat level. (Jack had made a joke calling this OP the MIB after the movie.)

As SG-1 stepped through the gate they immediately noticed the situation they had walked into this time.

"Wow. None of this was going on when we sent the MAlP through." Sam as she observed the state of damage around the gate. There were large mounds of grey grain-like substance that seemed to have the consistency of snow covering what appeared to be ruins that looked to still be somewhat new.

"What is this stuff in the air?" Daniel asked as he looked up into the sky.

"Ash." Teal'c responded as he looked around for any immediate threat.

"All right Daniel. Dial it up, get us out of here." Jack said began moving away from the gate.

"No argument here." Daniel replied as he moved toward the DHD when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"There's something out there." He said as he moved to the object that had caught his attention. Knelt down next to it and bushed the ash away only to discover the body of a human female that was barley drawing breath.

"It's a woman she's alive! There are more... hurry you guys." He called out and the rest of SG-1 fanned out and began checking the bodies around the gate for pulses.

"There is no life here." Teal'c calls out as he moves on to the next bodies.

"This one's had it." Sam reports as she too moves to the people next to her.

"It's just like Pompeii. Everyone died of suffocation before the lava started to flow." Daniel whispered to himself as he inspected the devices on the arms of the person in front of him. "What are these things?"

"O'Neill! There are two more alive!" Teal'c shouted as another clap of thunder boomed.

"Carter? How long until we're toast?" Jack asked as he began to think of a plan to rescue these people and get his team home safely.

"I'm not sure. I'm not a volcanologist; it could be days or maybe hours." Sam responded as she moved to check one more person. As she reached for his jugular, he suddenly grabs her hand and startles her.

"Don't...help us." he says before losing conciness.

(1000 Hours/ Earth/SGC)

After the discovery of the people on the volcanic planet, SG-1 brought them back through the gate to the SGC where they could be helped by Dr. Frasier and her team. When they were checked by the doctors and given a clean bill of health, SG-1 debriefed Hammond on what had exactly happened. After a while one of the people woke up and wanted to see them so they had him and one other named Narim escorted to the conference room.

(1230 Hours/conference room)

As they walked into the room, the representives saw a long table surrounded by chairs and had what looked to be some kind of overhead projection device though its purpose escaped him.

As the representives sat down, Hammond decided to break the ice by being the first to speak.

"I am General Gorge Hammond. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c."

"I am Omoc and this is Narim. Our home world is called Tollan." Omoc responded in kind with a less than enthusiastic tone.

Narim nodded in greeting while meeting the eyes of his rescuers. When he met Sam's, he smiled a little and his eyes lingered on her for a moment until Omoc spoke again.

"We ask that you return what you have taken at once and allow us to return to were you found us." He said with a tone that sg1 felt bordered between calmness and collectiveness with a bit of frustration. This attitude took SG-1 aback due to them not having to deal with it from humans that are born of other worlds.

"We'll see about the return of the devices as soon as possible. In the mean time I would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." General Hammond replied, choosing to agree to the man's request in favor of possible diplomacy with a newly discovered race and an advanced one, if the preliminary studies of the devices were anything to go by.

"What planet is this?" Narim asked hoping to move the discussion along as he was curious about these people.

"You are on a planet called earth." The general responded with a slight smile, intrigued by Narims apparent curiosity.

"You should have left us were you found us." Omac said as he knitted his hands together in front of him.

"I think you would be better off here then you were there." Dr. Jackson said in a very confused tone.

"A rescue transport was on its way to retrieve us." Omac said in a calm but slightly annoyed tone.

"How long would it take one of your people's ships to reach your home world?" Sam asked

"It would have taken approximately one year to reach tollan." Narim said with a bit of dread at the thought of waiting that long in the hell that was their former homeworld.

"Well half of your people were dead and the rest of you would have been history if we had left you." Jack said as Teal'c gave him a look with his eyebrow raised.

"Where is your new home world?" Sam asked in an attempt to prevent Jack from starting an argument with a man he obviously found annoying since one of the tollans called them primitive when they visited the tollan in the medical ward earlier.

"Without viewing the night sky to check the star positions, we cannot be sure." Omac said as he leveled a stare at Jack.

"Well maybe we can help with that." Hammond said which caused the tollans to turn their attention to him as he motioned for one of the marines to turn down the lights.

Both tollans watch as the overhead projection device lit up and projected something the surprised the two tollans greatly.

As the holotank built into the table lit up and began to display an image in front of them, George noticed the sudden shift in the tollans attitudes gave him a sense of pride that he could display that the people of earth were much more advanced than they seemed at first glance. He liked the Holotank that was built into the table when the base was being built as it was seen that the SGC was going to require the technology in their function in interplanetary exploration.

The tollans looked at the holographic projection displayed before them with trepidation and a sense of curiosity. They had been attempting to develop this kind of technology but could only produce a static image. It was the reason they still relied on advanced screens to display video imagery; be it for entertainment or government purposes. It also showed them that these people were a fair bit more advanced than they had suspected when they were brought here due to the lower tech medical equipment that the doctors had used to treat the tollan survivors. It now seemed that they had misjudged these people. When they managed to regain their composure, they studied the image of this planet earth's night sky. They studied the positions of the stars and often asked for the different constellations to be shown to aid in determining the coordinates of their new homeworld. Though when they finally managed to calculate the position of and distance to the new homeworld, they felt slightly disheartened.

"It is just as we feared." Omac said with a sigh as he leaned back into the chair he was occupying as Narim did the same.

"What's wrong? Were you not able to determine the location of the planet?" Hammond asked as he watched the faces of the two tollans as they seemed to have lost some kind of hope.

"We were, but it is so far away." Narim stated solemnly as Omac looked down while he rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"Well maybe we can try to diel the coordinates with the stargate." Daniel stated, trying to provide a solution to the problem.

"The planet is outside of the gate network." Narim explained as he contemplated being stuck on this unknown planet for quite some time.

"We would need a ship to travel there." Omac stated matter-of-factually while he crossed his arms and stared at the hologram with displeasure written on his face. He knew it would take far longer for one of his people's ships to reach this planet than to reach tollan.

The general thought about the problem a bit before he decided to provide the answer. They had barley met these people and were quite unsure if they would be open to relations with earth. But with what they have so far been able to understand about the tollan, is that they are highly advanced and it would be beneficial to the new UEG in negotiations at a later time if they could establish some good will with these people. So he made up his mind.

"We have a ship." He stated, immediately catching Narim and Omac's attention and causing their moods to brighten.

"You do? And could it get us to our new world?" Omac asked in a surprised tone. He had not been expecting these people to have developed interstellar space travel since it was difficult for even his people to achieve in meaningful time. Perhaps he will have to stop underestimating these people lest they surprise him more.

"But sir. Isn't the Autumn the only ship we have at the moment? I don't know if the admiral would be willing to let us take his ship on a cruise to another planet while leaving earth defenseless for who knows how long." Jack stated as he eyed the star map still being displayed over the table. He may not be as smart as the brains at NASA but even he could tell that these folks destination was quiet some distance and it would take the old cruiser in orbit a while to get there and back. Keyes would never agree to leave earth defenseless for that amount of time, even to help the tollan. He looked at the general and saw that he had arrived to the same conclusion. Though he held on to hope that Carter would find a way.

"Wait sir, isn't there a new prototype ship being built down in the Nevada Shipyard that came online a few months ago?" He heard Sam say. (Yep. I knew she was a miracle worker.) He thought as he directed his attention back to the rest of the group.

General Hammond thought about it for a moment and saw it was a good solution to their problems.

"Well let's get some information on it.'Holy bell?'" The general called, causing the star map to disappear, only to be replaced by the small image of a young woman that appeared in front of their guests.

She was an advanced dumb AI that was in charge of the everyday operations of the SGC. Her avatar resembled a young nun in her early twenties, thought the old general felt she reminded him of his young granddaughters which always brought a smile to his face.

Omac and Narim sat in their chairs plastered in seeing an artificial intelligence before them. This was technology that the tollan people had never even considered using as it was felt unnecessary with how advanced their computers were. It made them, especially Omac; realize that their fellow tollans here and on Tollana would have to reevaluate the idea that they are the only advanced human civilization in the galaxy. They were snapped out of their stupor as the AI spoke to the general.

"Yes General Hammond. How may I be of assistance?" Holy Bell asked in a young feminine voice as she gave a slight curtsy which caused Hammond to smile.

"Yes. Could you pull up the file on the new ship being built out in the Nevada shipyard?" Hammond asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Of course." She replied as she turned around. Then a large rotating holoimage of a Unsc frigate class ship was displayed before everyone.

Narim studied the image of the ship with great interest for it was of quiet unique design. It had two forward struts that held a rectangular shape on either side. In the rear of the ship were two outcroppings that held large looking engines. On top of it all was a small superstructure which he guessed housed the bridge. (A very efficient design.) He thought as he continued to study it. Meanwhile Omac kept his attention on the AI as she spoke to the general.

"UNSC Fire of Prometheus. Paris class heavy frigate." Holly Bell reported as she displayed the ship for all to see but did not delve further into its specifications as they were in the presence of unauthorized personnel.

"Is the ship FTL capable?" The general asked as he looked at the slowly rotating image with a sense of pride. This was the first ship built by earth with intention of defending the planet from the goa'uld. Even Teal'c seems interested in the ship and he had already seen many in his time.

"The Prometheus is scheduled for completion in one months' time and will be FTL capable at the end of that time." The AI answered.

"Will it be able to take us to our destination?" Omac asked politely of the AI.

"That will depend upon the location and distance to that destination." The AI stated

"It is located on the end of orians arm, about 200 Light years from earth." Omac said.

"The Fire of Prometheus can reach that distance in a weeks' time." Holly Bell replied sweetly as Omac sighed in relief that his people would be going home soon.

"Looks like you kids are going home." Jack said in his usual sarcastic manner with a smile on his face.

"I will call the admiral and see if we can be allowed to use the ship to transport the tollan survivors. You may go and inform your people and I will inform you as soon as possible." Hammond said as he stood up and walked into his office. Both tollans left as well to inform their fellows of what is happening and Jack dragged the rest of sg1 down to the mess hall in search of food.

(0130 Hours/ Unsc Pillar Of Autumn/ Earth orbit)

Keyes was sitting in his quarters looking over the various reports that he had so far gotten from the heads of every shipboard department. Some were from the maintenance about the condition of the ship. So far the ship was in good shape but it was being recommended that the Autumn be taken to a dry-dock soon as possible. An old ship like this one needed to be maintained and there was still the damage they had gotten from escaping Reach and then their battle with the goa'uld hatacks that had only been patched up. In summary, the old ship needed more than a new coat of paint.

He sighed as he sipped at his coffee. It did not taste like coffee in his time but it was better than the instant that was on board.

(My time) He sighed more loudly. It still kind of hurt to think about his own time. As far as it could be explained to him by the experts of this time, his actions had already created a new and unknown future so his time no longer existed. He already knew that because his time never had the stargate but it did give him and his crew hope and it had so far yielded positive results, so far. The first UEG election was soon to be complete as the politicians were having to be given a lie detector test before being allowed to run in the election. It had made every one of them balk at the idea that they could not lie anymore and it gave him a sense of satisfaction at their discomfort during the tests.

He chuckled a little at that memory until he was pulled back to reality when Cortana called him over the PA in his quarters.

"Admiral, you have a call from general Hammond on the line." She informed him

"I'm on my way." He responded as he got up from his chair and made his way to the door.

When he stepped out of his quarters, he was greeted by the sounds of music being piped through the PA. It was what sounded like radio music and was on high volume. He almost immediately knew that Cortana was responsible for this. His mood became sour as he started to make his way to the bridge at the front of the ship. As he walked down the corridor, he saw some of the crew dressed in civic clothes. As he drew closer, the crewmen saluted him.

"At ease. Where are you all going?" He asked as he took in their lack of uniform.

"Leave sir." One of them responded. He then remembered that he had managed to talk some of his crew into taking shore leave as staying on this ship all the time was not good for their health. Then it struck him why there was radio music over the PA, he had told Cortana to run it as an incentive to get the crew to go enjoy themselves and have fun. He was sure that he would possibly join them when he gets the time.

"Carry on. Have a good time." He said with a smile which they returned.

"Yes sir." And with that they parted ways as he headed to the bridge.

When he arrived, he found his XO sitting in the commander chair and some of the reserve bridge crew.

"Admiral on the deck!" One of the officers shouted when they saw him. The bridge crew quickly stood at attention and saluted him.

"As you were." Keyes replied as he made his way into the bridge towards the communication station which was beeping, signaling there was a communication waiting to be answered.

When Keyes sat down, he keyed up the transmition terminal and was greeted by the face of General Hammond.

"General, what a surprise. How is everything going down there?" Keyes said with a smile as he watched the old generals face gained a warm smile. Hammond had been one of the biggest supporters in the US military in joining the rest of the army's around the world into the UNSC and the admiral would always be grateful for that.

"Everything is just fine. I am afraid this is not a pleasure call. SG-1 returned from their mission earlier today and had made an important discovery. I am forwarding you the mission reports." Hammond said as a he pressed a button on his end. Keyes received the file almost immediately and Opened it with his own encryption passkey. After he opened it he looked it over thoroughly as it went into detail about the mission, the rescue of the tollan survivors and the meeting they had with the tollans Omac and Narim.

"Well I must say George, that team of yours continues to surprise me." Keyes said as he finished going over the report in detail. Hammond chuckled at that.

"Yes they seem to surprise everyone on a regular basis. I called to ask for your help in possibly getting these people to their new homeworld since it exists outside the stargate network." Hammond said.

"What can I do to help George?" Keyes asked as he listened intently.

"I would like to know if we could be permitted the use of the new ship being built in Nevada as a means of transportation." Hammond said as he stated his request.

Keyes raised an eyebrow as Hammond stated his request. It didn't surprise him that the general knew about the ship since the base AI could easily access the information for them and it was not restricted from them.

"Well George that is a pretty big thing to ask since that ship needs to be put through a battery of tests upon completion then she is scheduled for a shakedown cruise." The admiral stated as he tapped his pipe against the palm of his hand as has become his habit when in thought.

He was weighing the possibility of allowing the SGC to use the ship in this endeavor. 1. (The new prototype slipsace drive doesn't work and the ship is either destroyed or is rendered stranded in the middle of interstellar space. 2. (The slip space navigation tech is not working and they are deposited at the wrong coordinates. 3. (The new drive and navigation works as advertised and they possibly gain a new allies with advanced technology.

The third possibility seemed more appealing than the first two but it did not help to lessen his doubts. He sighed after three more minutes as he reached a decision.

"Alright George. I will authorize the SGC the use of the Fire of Prometheus on the condition that captain Carter run the tests and gather the data on the prototype drive and navigation and the rest of the team assist with other tasks during the trip." Keyes said as he met Hammond's eyes on the screen to show him that he was serious about those conditions.

"I can agree to those terms and I will make sure that Carter brings the necessary equipment to run the tests while en route. Thank you sir." Hammond assured as Keyes leaned back in the chair nodding.

"You're welcome George. Just make sure not to scratch the paint." Jacob said jokingly which made George laugh as the transmission ended.

Jacob stood from the station and made his way to the front view point as he looked out into the open space and the Earth below it. As he watched, outside the window he saw the International Space Station orbit into view. It was so small compared to the cruiser. The crew of the station sent a greeting to them which Cortana returned.

(SGC Base/General Hammonds Office)

As the transmission to the Autumn had ended, George Hammond asked Holy Bell to call SG-1 and Omac to his office.

When she left, he leaned back into his leather office chair and waited. He looked around the room and noted the differences it had to the SGC under Cheyanne mountain. The office was just as roomy but since the command levels of the facility were not underground it afforded him a view of the outside world with a beautiful mountain backdrop covered with pine forests and blue skies. As he took a moment to look out the window, it made him think of all the changes that had occurred in such a small amount of time since the arrival of the Autumn and the revelation of what was to come in the next century.

With the revelation of what all the infighting that occurs in the next century, the squabbling governments of the world finally saw reason and put all the bickering aside in order to make a frightening future into a brighter future.

It had led to thoughts about preserving the environment and cleaning up the planet of all the junk that had been thrown in the oceans and all over the land. Wars were ended as the reasons behind them no longer mattered since the money of the world was being replaced with credit chips. When the then captain had proposed to unite the military's around the world, it had been the official end to wars being waged among the earth's inhabitants for good. This idea was at first resisted by the major countries on the basis that it would be impossible due to culture difference and difficulty of logistics. When Hammond heard of it, he was in his home with his granddaughters. He at first thought that it was impossible as well until the youngest of his granddaughters asked if he would join the captain in his plans and be friends with him. When he told her that he did not believe that everyone could work together to make things better. Her response to that was to smile and tell him that he should help so that he would not have to fight people anymore. That statement had nearly brought tears to his eyes at how her innocence made it all seem so clear and simple in a way that an adult would have trouble seeing it for themselves. It was this that gave him a sense of clarity that what was happening was not about him or anyone of his generation but about her generation who depended on their elders to give them a good future.

That interaction with his grandchild made him change his perspective of the things that Keyes wanted to do. He then gave his full support to the unsc captain which gave more weight to his ideals as George had good influence due to his service record and that lent Keyes a lot of credibility with the joint chiefs along with the president who had served with George in the gulf war. Whitmore was young and idealistic, just like the late Kennedy. With the help of George, the United states army, navy, air force and marines were signed to be joined into the unsc military once the UEG officially establishes the UNSC charter in the first session after the election. After that the other world powers quickly signed on as well, not wanting to be left out or showed up by the USA. It was an almost unexpected turn of events that the other nations would follow so quickly but it was not unwelcome. His actions endeared him to the admiral who promised to give the Stargate program much needed attention such as proper funding, material and even its location had been moved to a more secure location since sharing space with NORAD was a security disaster waiting to happen.

All in all, things were looking up for earth and maybe the human slaves of the goa'uld.

A knocking at his office door brought the old general from his thoughts. He turned his chair around to see who was at his door and saw that SG-1 along with Omac were at his door, waiting.

"Permission to enter, General Hammond." Teal'c said, beating Jack to the punch which caused the General to chuckle a bit at the good comradery that the members of the team had with each other. He motioned for them to enter.

Hammond motioned for Omac to take a seat, which he did as did the colonel next to him. The rest of SG-1 stood around the room as they waited for the news about the request to transport the Tollans home.

"I spoke with the admiral and presented our request for the use of UNSC Fire of Prometheus. He has agreed to let us use the ship." Hammond said which caused Omac to actually smile at the knowledge that his and his people were going home. As SG-1 began to express their joy at the news, the general held up his hand in a silent request for them to hold of conversation.

"Yes the admiral has allowed our use of the ship but it is not going to be a free ride for you, SG-1." Hammond said which caused the team to sober up as they pondered what the admiral had requested in return for use of the ship.

"His orders are as follows: Captain Carter will assist in running the tests on the prototype computer systems and monitor the FTL drive. The admiral is going to want a complete report on its performance when you get back." The general stated as Jack tried and failed to hide his snickering. Sam felt a slight weight on her shoulders as she was handed a file. Despite whatever Jack was thinking, she knew that she was going to enjoy this assignment.

"Doctor Jackson and Teal'c will assist with testing and, if needed, fine tuning the goa'uld dialect translation program." Hammond continued as he handed both teal'c and Daniel their assignment folders. They both did not mind in doing this task as it was something they would be well suited for so they both just ignored Jacks increased snicker fit as they knew he would get his.

"For you colonel, you are to work with the ship security detail, see how they hold up to travel. The admiral wants a thorough hand written report when you get back." The general said and was, along with the rooms other occupants, amused when the colonel stopped snickering the others supposed misfortune since they did not have a problem doing hand written reports.

They then noticed that Omac had already left and guessed that he had gone to give his people the good news but then they noticed that he had left one of the devices that he had on his arm and it appeared to be glowing. When they moved to touch it, the device activated and projected a small hologram of Omac. It then began to play some kind of message.

"I thank you all for the efforts that you have made on behalf of my people. I would also like to apologize for the rude behavior of my people, and thought we may not show it, we are very grateful that you had rescued us from tollan. You and your people have earned my respect."

Then the device deactivated and seemed to just sit there. Before they could ask what it is, Narim knocked on the door.

"Excuse me for intruding but Omac said he had forgotten something important." He said as the general waved him in. He then moved to the desk and retrieved the device.

"What is it if you don't mind me asking?" Sam asked as she watched him put it in his pocket

" It is a messaging device. He uses it to record the things he has seen and done. He has worn it to the meeting earlier and he must have worn it here as well. I do not understand how he could have forgotten it." Narim replied in a simple yet strangely coy way as he walked out the door.

Narim was half way down the hall when he heard the voices from the room he had just left.

"Colonel. Can I ask you an odd question?"

"Fire away sir."

" Why is it you are the only team to meet People like that?"

"Like what sir?"

"People who always seem to work in very mysterious ways."

"Heck if I know, general. I think we are either lucky or cursed."

"Indeed."

"And how did he even get up here that fast? Omac could only have left about ten minutes ago"

"Carter?"

"I have no idea sir."

Narim Smiled in a sly manner before he pressed one of the devices on his arm and continued to walk toward the wall and then walked **right Through it**!

(1100 hours/February 30th, 1998/ SGC facility: Pelican hanger)

It had been a month to the day since the tollan survivors were brought the sgc and they and all made a full recovery. That time had been spent in talks between the Tollans and various government officials such as temporarily assigned ambassador Dr. Weir. Her job was to interview them in a non-invasive manner and to attempt to open negotiations with the tollans. She gained moderate success with some of them thought most of them referred to Omac to answer her. The reason for some of them to open up was mostly because of the promise to take them home. She learned what had happened on their homeworld as well. It seemed that they had had a neighbor on a planet in their system called Serita. When they first met, the Tollan greeted them with kindness and offered them a gift of unlimited clean power. Unfortunately, the people on Serita misused this gift and made war on their planet. The result was the total destruction of Serita which pushed Tollan into an unstable orbit and caused the planet to become unlivable so they evacuated the planet and traveled to the New homeworld Tollana. She refrained from asking too much about their planets history for now as it was probably too soon to exchange such knowledge as their peoples knew too little about each other though the knowledge of what happed caused her to make a recommendation to the admiral in regards to policy in exchanging with other cultures.

As the Tollans gave this information, she shared some knowledge about her world as far as she was permitted which meant that they had to have a cover story about their history to be given to outside races until they have been determined to be trustworthy. So far the tollans had proven to be trustable though still somewhat standoffish in discussing possible relations between their civilizations. All in all, the interviews had gone quite smoothly.

SG-1 was in the elevator on their way to the hanger where the pelican that would take them to the Prometheus was waiting for them and the tollans. Each of them had different thoughts on what it will be like to travel the stars by ship. Teal'c, having done it dozens of times in the service of Apophis was the most calm about it while Sam and Daniel were curious and excited. Jack of course was the most exuberant about going into space and made the others wonder if they need to call Dr. Frasier to have him checked.

When they reached their destined level and the elevator doors opened, they exited in to a high celliened room that was obviously built into the mountain in order to best hide it from unwanted eyes. It was mostly empty for now as there were no spare aircraft to go around right now thought that would soon change.

As they entered the hanger, they saw that the tollans had already arrived and were mostly conversing with themselves but some were trading talk with the pelican piolets and Dr. Weir (It having been decided that she would go with them in hopes of being able to open up a line of communication with the Tollan Curia.)

They were surprised to see that the tollans had made it here first and began to wonder how they did that. This was not the first time that the tollans had managed to get around the base at unordinary speeds. When questioned about it the response was that they "Walked Quickly". And here they were, doing it again.

"How do they do that?" Jack asked as him and the rest of SG-1 walked toward the grouping of people.

"It is a mystery O'Neill." Teal'c answered in and short but effective reply.

When they reached the group they were greeted by Narim who held a cat carrier with a cat inside, a gift from Sam.

" Good mourning to you Samantha." Narim said as he smiled and, from what Jack can see, blushing.

"Hello Narim. How are you doing" Sam replied

"I am doing fine. The others are happy to be going home though they are unsure of riding in these vehicles." Narim said as he looked at the unassuming craft that sat there. They were slightly sleek in design with the front being a rounded curve that was swept back toward the rear giving it an aerodynamic look and feel. The wings were held out to the sides of the top just above the hollow boxy looking underside.

Sam smiled as she saw how the Tollan were weary of craft that flew through the sky since they obviously didn't have them.

"It is called a pelican. It is our atmosphere to space transport craft. We use it to transport everything from personnel to cargo to vehicles. It is quite well built and is totally safe." Sam assured him, even though she had yet to ride in one herself.

Narim looked at the craft again with more astonishment at its capabilities. (Omac is right. We must not underestimate these people anymore.) He thought to himself as he and Sam stood there until the crowd was called to attention by the pilots. They were ready to depart.

The dropships had enough room for the tollns to all fit but it was decided for SG-1 to split up along with the tollan so that there would be enough seats for all of them. Narim along with Daniel and Sam went with one group while Jack, Teal'c Dr. Weir and Omac went with the other.

They found the inside of both craft to be rather spartan in terms of comfort but these were military aircraft and had not been designed much in the way of comfort. Though the tollan did not seem to approve of the lack of comfortable seating they kept quiet about it and just took their seats and proceeded to strap themselves in after they were given instructions by the pilot.

Once all were strapped in, the two craft began to rise from the floor of the hanger. As the two pelicans lifted off of the floor of the hanger their ramps closed and they began to move forward as the hanger door opened. When the craft exited the side of the mountain, they started to climb higher into the air as they made their way out of the valley that the SGC facility was set into.

(With Sam)

Daniel was sitting next to her and was talking to Narim about the Tollan culture and how it compared to earth culture as he was trying to figure out what culture they descended from. A lot of the topics went above her head and possibly Narims as well but the tollan was doing ok in answering Daniels questions though she was sure that he would become overwhelmed soon if the archeologist didn't let up.

"Daniel, maybe your questions could be later when we get to Tollana." She said in attempt to end his bombardment of questions. It seemed to work because Daniel stopped talking and just leaned back into the somewhat stiff seat that he was strapped into. She watched as Daniel shifts around as he tries to get comfortable. To her the seats were no different than those on a C1-30 so they felt a little more comfortable to her.

She began to wonder if they were moving at all because she not yet felt any forward thrust. She then unbuckled herself and stood up. She truly could not feel any motion under feet which should not be possible on craft with jet engines. She then made her way to the cockpit to take a look and was greeted by the sight of the approaching sky.

"Excuse me." The copilot said from his seat behind and above the pilot. "You're not supposed to be up here." He said.

"Why can't I feel any forward momentum. We should be experiencing G-forces with this rate of climb." She stated as she saw the steep angle that they were climbing at the same speed as a F-14 Tom Cat.

"Some new kind of tech that is supposed to nullify G-forces and counter negative effects. I think it is called a inertial-dampener." He said as he tried to explain it while keeping an eye on what he was doing. Sam for her part was surprised at what he had said. She had known about the technology when it was discovered on the captured goa'uld ship but she had no idea that the research on it was complete already since she had been given the project of researching into the naquadah reactors and how they could be used. Apparently Cortana was able to do the research much faster.

"Now could you please return to you seat?" The voice of the pilot requested, bringing her back out of her thoughts. She walked back into the bay of the pelican and strapped herself back into her seat between Daniel and Narim.

(With Teal'c)

He was deep into his Kelno'reem as the craft progressed toward its destination. When the craft had taken off, he had not felt any pull on his body which told him that these craft were built with inertial-dampeners. It amazed him how quickly the unsc learned about a technology and employed it to the maximum uses. It made him wonder about the ship that they were going to be aboard.

When He came out of Kelno'reem, he could hear O'Neill asking if they were any closer to their destination which the answer was not yet. It made think that this was going to be a long trip.

The two pelicans flew as high as the stratosphere and dived down at an angle pointed toward Nevada. It made the trip far more quicker as to hold up the launch schedule of the Paris. They soon arrived in the state of Nevada and radioed their position to the shipyard and were surprised to hear that the ship had already been moved to land at an airstrip a couple miles from the yard since they didn't totally trust the tollan yet to show them how the ship was built. They acknowledged and changed course toward the airstrip.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the pilot speaking. We have been told that the Prometheus has been moved to an airstrip two miles away from the shipyard and we are correcting our course toward it. We will be arriving in three more minutes." As the pilots finished their announcement, the tollans felt some disappointment along with Sam as she wanted to see the shipyard first hand.

(1130 Hours/ Nevada Airstrip/UNSC Fire of Prometheus)

Sitting in the captain's chair looking at the reports form the tests that have been done so far was newly promoted Lt. Commander Lovell. He had been approached by the admiral about this promotion when the ship was half way to completion and he had jumped at the chance to command a warship as he had want to when he joined the fleet.

The ship was crewed by spare hands from the Autumn since there were no recruits for the fleet as the UNSC has yet to be officially formed by the newly elected United Earth Government Representatives. He was sure that recruiting personnel for new fleet ships and personnel for Orbital Defense Platforms would go smoothly once the UNSC charter is ratified. It was going to take a while but the admiral was confident that they would be able to begin building the fleet by the end of the year.

Lovell was shaken from his train of thoughts by his new XO Lionel Pedergast. Pendergast was one of the few first recruits since he had volunteered for this position.

"Commander?" The XO asked in order to gain his commanding officers attention.

"Yes mister Pendergast? What is it?" Lovell responded as he set the data pad aside for now and turned his full attention toward his Xo.

"The pelicans carrying the Tollans and Sg-1 are inbound and on our sensors. They will arrive in five minutes." Pedergast stated as he showed the commander his data pad with the sensor readings displayed. Lovell nodded at the sensors that showed the approaching pelicans. He stood up from his command chair and began to exit the bridge as he made his way to the elevator that would take him down to the main loading elevator in the ships bottom cargo bay. As he entered the elevator, Two crew members saluted and once again congratulated him on his promotion. He acknowledged them and waited in silence as the elevator continued its progress downward and he kind of braced himself for the feeling of vertigo but it never came and he then remembered that this ship was equipped with artificial gravity generators they had reverse engineered from the goa'uld ship. He knew that it was going to take some time for him to become accustomed to all the new tech that was in the this ship.

He spent the rest of the elevator ride down in thought about many things ranging from his new rank to his first mission. Eventually the elevator dinged, alerting him that he had reached his destination. As he stepped out of the elevator and felt a rush of dry, hot air that was coming in from the outside through the open lift elevator that was set into the floor of the cargo bay. He then made his way to a folding ladder that was set into a panel that folded away when the bay door was open. He then proceeded to climb down to the loading platform under the ship and then walked out into the sun and stood there as the pelicans came into sight.

(Here we go.) He thought as the pelicans landed and the passengers walked out.

As they approached, he noticed a few of them looking up at the large frigate and it gave him a sense of satisfaction to see them awe struck at the sight of the warship. He then stepped forward and cleared his throat in order to bring their attention to him.

"Greetings my name is Lt. Commander William Lovell, Commander of the UNSC Paris." Lovell said as he shook hands. He then motioned for all of them to follow him as he turned around and began to walk onto the loading elevator.

As they walked, Narim tapped Daniel on the shoulder to get the archeologist's attention. "May I ask a question?" HE asked when Daniel turned his head to look at him.

"Sure."

"Why is the ship called "Fire Of Prometheus"?"

"It is named after an ancient Greek myth that talks about how the titan Prometheus gave fire to man so that they be on even footing with the gods." Daniel explained as Narim gained a interested look on his face as the implications of the ships name made sense now.

"And what became of Prometheus?" Narim asked as Sam shook her head, knowing He would regret asking that.

"He was punished by the king of the gods Zeus. He chained Prometheus to a rock so that he may be fed on by vultures all day and at night he would be revived and fed upon again for eternity." Daniel finished and saw a slightly green looking Narim which caused Jack to snicker loudly as he said that Daniel should write horror books based on Greek myths.

Narim began to wonder if the theses ancient greeks were sadistic people as their group stepped onto the loading elevator and it began to lift of the ground

The tollans were led to a section of quarters that had been resereved for the tollans and SG-1 during transit to Tollana. As the tollans settled in, Commander Lovell led Sg-1 to their assignments with Sam in main Engineering, Jack with the marine Contengint, and Dr. Jackson along with Teal'c were led to the bridge and were given a communication terminal were they could go over the Translator programs goa'uld translation.

After making sure that the team was settled into the assignments, Lovell walked back to his captains chair.

"Commander, We have finished loading supplies and have completed our prelaunch system checks. Everything apears to be funtioning normally."

"Thank you mister Pendergast. Engineering, what is the status of Slip Space drive?" Lovell asked over the ships intercom.

"This is Captain Carter, The tests on the SlipSpace drive are finished and I am confident that we can proceed with the launch." Carter answered which caused The young Commander some surprise that the tests were finished already but he guessed that the new crystal based computers were capable of finishing the tests much quicker than the older computer systems.

Nodding to himself, Commander Lovell turned his attention back to the bridge and decided that is was time to get underway.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road, All stations report status."

"Helm, Reporting all greep across my board."

"Communications, reporting a'ok."

"Weapons officer reporting archer pods loaded and mac gun operating at peak efficency."

"Tactical officer online and ready to process combat data."

"This is engineering, Slipspace drive checks out and engin status all in the green."

"Alright, helm raise the ship."

"Aye Aye, activating anti-grav lift system. Main engins spining up." The helm officer reported as the ship began to slowly lift from the ground. Lovell slightly braced himself for the feeling of Negative G-forces as the ship began to move forward but he never felt it. Then He remembred that the ship was equip with an inertal dampner. He watched continued to climb into the upper atmosphere.

As the Fire of Prometheus exited the atmosphere, it flew past the Pillar Of Autumn and was dwarfed by the massive cruiser.

"Commander Lovell, It nice to see you back in space where you and your ship belong."

"Thank you Admiral, we have cleared the Atmosphere and are preparing to Activate the slipspace drive."

"Good luck to you and your crew son. Have a safe journy, Keyes out."

"Helm initiate slipspace jump."

"Aye Aye Sir."

And with that, a swirling portal of azure energy with a black center that seemed to swallow all light opened in front of the frigate. The fire of Prometheus moved into it and began Her Journy to Tollana.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello. Ultimate Deathsaurer 2 here. I know it has been a while since my last update but that was caused by cercumstances beyond my control. the first thing that happened was that my computers hard drive stopped working and it could not be fixed and then I was unable to get a new one as I became to busy to do so. But I have aquired a new computer and willl get back to updating this story, I thank you for your patience and hope you wil understand.

Now I have some quick anouncements to make before we continue. First, I will be adding a prologue to this story to provide a little more background in the halo verse. the weakness to this story has been it's lack of having more back story and that has been triping me up. To corect this, I have decided that I will be working on the earlier chapters in order to flesh out a few of them and give them the strength to stand on their own. I know many of you might not want this but I assure you that this is not going to change the overall mackup of the story and is only being done to make the story better. If yiou have questions about some of these changes or have helpful suggestions, feel free to Pm me. I am not averse to friendly advice or suggestions from my readers. Be aware that trolls will be ignored and i am flame proof, so they will not affect me or change my mind.

Second announcement, I have become intrigued by star fox after seeing a playthrough of star fox zero on youtube with my phone. I have decided that I am going to be doing my own star fox series that will combine the old ganmes story elements with the new one. I am hoping that you will approve of this and read it. I know that working on this story will slow down rebirth updates but I can asure you that it will be well worth it.

Thats it for the anouncements. like I said, If you have any questions about the changes to rebirth, feel free to pm me. Updates will resume very soon.

Update: The prologue is up. A new Chapter 1 will follow soon. Hope you like it.


End file.
